Merlin, Arthur and the new problem
by Dr Dragon Mistress
Summary: Merlin thinks after everything that's happened before that nothing is going to come between him and protecting Prince Arthur. How wrong he was. Rated T to be safe. Enjoy. :
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone Merlin faces a new problem only this time it's not coming in the form of giant monsters and creepy labyrinths. But in the form of an untimely replacement. Read on to find out more. :)**

"For the love of all abion," Merlin grumbled. "This is becoming a real pain in the arse!" He was trying desperately to get Arthur's horse saddled in preperation for him riding out with the guard. However the horse seemed to have other ideas. It kept still until Merlin had placed the saddle on it's back, wait until he bent down to fasten the straps, and then it would shake off the saddle and move away. This was the third time, that the horse had done this and Merlin was begining to think the horse had inherited Arthur's annoying personality. He sighed and decided to try once more, thinking he could palm off the job to an easy bribed stable boy if it failed again. This time he decided to place the saddle on the horse and move away from it until it came to him. Needless to say, it backfired horribly. The horse didn't fall for it and threw the saddle of and at Merlin, who being as clumsy as he was didn't move out the way in time, and ended up sprawled with a heavy horse saddle on his head. "Argh! This is hopeless," Merlin grumbled and turned suddenly at the sound of heavy laughing, expecting to face Arthur instead he came face to face with a tall, almost bald man about his age. His eyes were deep and calculating and his face was twisted into a cold smile.

"Need help there?" He chuckled, trying to stop laughing but failing.

"Your'e not kidding are you?" Merlin moaned torn between complete relief that it wasn't the prince and embarassment that someone else had seen his incompetence in action.

"You know," The man smiled. "I have an ability with horses and might be able to help with the erm problems,"

"You want to help?" Merlin asked surprised.

"Yeah sure it never did please me to see a poor bugger humiliate himself, I've suffered a lot like that all my life," The man unpadlocked the gate and allowed himself in.

"You know it's usually a good idea to lock this otherwise it defeats the purpose of having a gate to prevent the horse escaping!" He said.

"Yeah... I know that!" Merlin groaned. "I just leave it open in case I need a quick getaway!" The other man smiled again more friendly this time and moved over to take the saddle from Merlin.

"So what's your name then stable boy," He asked whilst stroking the horse to calm it down.

"I'm Merlin, oh and I'm not a stable boy as you probably can see I've no talent with horses!" Merlin laughed at himself despite the circumstances.

"Not a stable boy." The man quizzed. "Then why are you trying to saddle a horse?"

"Part of my duties," Merlin replied. He watched in amazement as the man pulled the horse to face him and placed the saddle on it's back sucessfully.

"You see the trick with the horse, is to keep it calm and always let it see you. If it can't it panicks and moves off!"

"Oh, yeah or course," Merlin muttered. He remembered Arthur telling him something like that but typically he hadn't been listening. He would have to remember this.

"There!" The man said standing back from the horse. "I think that should do it,"

"Er thanks. I owe you for that," Merlin grinned.

"Nah it's nothing, but i think we should go now, leave the horse be for a while." The man gestured to the gate and trying not to look to scared hurried out. The pair of them exited the stables and started walking down the crowded market place.

"So what do you do here then?"

Merlin smiled. "I'm Prince Arthur's manservant, hard work really not as glorious as it sounds."

"Manservant to Prince Arthur isn't a privilege?" The man enquired. It might of been Merlin's imagination but he could of sworn that the man's tone had changed to an icy quality, laced with envy.

"No not really, it's nothing but hard work and no recognition for any of it." Merlin replied. "And if you don't do as your told, you go straight in the stocks."

"But still life must be easier being servant to the Prince of Camelot. I mean living in the castle, getting to go to banquets and hunts!" The man pushed.

"Not really I live with my uncle that's the only reason I live in the castle, and I don't get to enjoy myself at the feasts and don't get me started on hunting," Merlin groaned at the thought. "Why are you here anyway, I can't say I've seen you before,"

"I'm looking for work, somewhere to live and someone to love!" The man brightened his mood at little.

"Huh well take it from me the Lady Morgana is the best looking woman in Camelot but watch out, Arthur doesn't like others flirting with her." Merlin laughed remembering the time Arthur had caught him having an intimate talk with Morgana, he'd practically stalked Merlin for the next week and interrupted every possible conversation that could possibly of taken place with her.

"Hmmm might have to check her out then," The man laughed. Merlin realised that they'd wandered into the courtyard of the castle and was about to make his excuses when a voice rang out.

"Merlin, Merlin where the hell are you!" It was Arthur and he sounded impatient.

"Um I'd better go!" Merlin said to the man and turned away to go to Arthur before he got any more angry. Then stopped and turned. "Hey I forgot to ask what's your name?"

"Cedric, just plain Cedric," The man smiled.

"I'll see you around then Cedric and thanks for helping me out." Merlin called at the disappearing man. Then turned and vanished to see Arthur.

"Oh yes, you'll be seeing plenty more of me Merlin," Cedric's face twisted into a leer as he began to plot.

**Well please tell me what you think I promise to update soon, Thank you :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi everyone, hope you enjoyed the first chapter of this story. Due to bad news I won't be able to update tomorrow, however I will try and update the day aftere tomorrow. :) Please read and review and I hope you enjoy all of this.**

Arthur grumbled. Merlin was late yet again. All he'd asked him to do was ready his horse for riding out this morning. "Honestly how long does it take?" He muttered to himself. He strolled over to the window and looked down into the bustling courtyard below. He spotted a familiar dark haired man tripping over the cobble stones below and knew instantly it was Merlin. "About time too," Arthur muttered. Glancing down Arthur saw that Merlin was talking to someone, someone he didn't know. He opend the window and yelled down to him, smiling slightly as Merlin jumped about a foot and looked around startled. Arthur turned away from the window satisfied that Merlin was now on his way, and made his way to the wardrobe, trying to pick out a set of clothes for the day. He chose and dark purple shirt, and black breeches, completed with a leather belt and his usual brown boots. Once he'd picked out his clothes he realised that Merlin still wasn't there, crossing to the window he saw Merlin was still gossiping away to the stranger. This time Arthur was angry he opened the window and bellowed out into the courtyard. "MERLIN!" At this more than a few heads turned to see what the yelling was all about, and Merlin finally seemed to make some excuses and enter the castle door. Grumbling about his servants incompetance Arthur crossed to the table and waited for Merlin his patience wearing thinner by the minute.

1 hour later.

Prince Arthur was absolutely fuming, there was still no sign of Merlin at all. About half and hour ago Arthur had given up waiting for him. He'd summoned another passing servant, rather embarrassingly, to dress him ready for the day and afterwars had no choice but to pay the servant handsomly for his silence. He'd then stormed out of his chambers meaning to look for Merlin, whilst thinking of a good punishment when he'd run into his father. Uther was furious that he was late for the riding and wouldn't even accept his excuses. He practically dragged Arthur out of the castle and towards the stables. Arthur decided that having a go at Merlin would have to wait, he had duties of his own to fill in. Arriving at the stables, he headed towards the pen containing his horse, at least it was saddled and ready. Mounting his horse, Arthur rode out and waited for the guard and his father to join him. He was looking around when he spotted what appeared to be the same person that he had seen Merlin talking to, shovling hay into a cart ready to take away. Taking a chance Arthur decided to ask the man if he'd seen Merlin since leaving the Castle grounds. "You there have you seen my servant?" He enquired looking down at the man, who abruptly stopped shovling and turned to face him.

"No my lord," he replied silkily. "Not since earlier this morning, why?"

"He has not been in to see me at all even after talking to you earlier and I wondered if you knew where he..." Arthur stopped and silently cursed. "Why am I explaining myself to you, I don't even know who you are?" He said indignantly.

A flicker of annoyance passed across the man's face as he stared at the prince. Then he seemed to gather himself together and said. "My name is Cedric my lord, and I am afraid I cannot help you if it is Merlin you seek, do you need assistance now?"

Arthur stared down at Cedric wondering how a man could change his tone and words so easily. "No I don't, but if you see Merlin tell him I'm looking for him and he'd better be in my chambers when I get back!" With that he rode off following his father and guards. Cedric smiled looking after the prince and called out. "I will my lord," causing Arthur to turn and stare at him with surprise.

Merlin groaned at Gaius. "You know Arthur's probably gonna kill me for this?"

"Well then you shouldn't be so clumsy then Merlin, honestly tripping up the stairs and breaking a wrist, only you would manage such a feat." Gaius smiled at his nephew who grimaced as his arm was bandaged with some spare linen. He looked stressed however despite the pain, and Gaius knew what Merlin was like for serving Arthur. "If it's any concellation, I will tell Arthur what's happenend and I'm sure he'll just laugh it off. At the worst you'll end up in the stocks,"

"With a broken wrist you've got to be kidding," Merlin sighed I'd better go now and see if he's still in his chambers."

"You should stay here for a bit, it's almost midday Arthur will have gone by now definately and I need a hand with these documents, I'll also get lunch for you since I reckon you havn't eaten all day. "

Merlin smiled at Gaius by means of reply but said nothing. He'd suddenly got a bad feeling that something was going to go horribly wrong.

Arthur was feeling his mood lighten. He always enjoyed galloping through the forest and feeling the wind in his hair. If he'd been paying attention though Arthur would of noticed the buckle holding the saddle on the horse wasn't fstened properly and with every jump, it was coming more and more undone.

"Are you ok there sire?" One of the guards nearby asked, he was sharply trained to watch out for the royals and spotted that the horses saddle, seemed to be loose.

"Yes I'm fine," Arthur yelled out and smiled at the guards concern. He was enjoying the ride to much to care about anything else. It was to prove his undoing. There was a large tree that had fallen onto the path, and the trunk acted like a barricade in the way. Arthur spurred his horse on ignoring the warning the guard yelled out as the buckle around the middle of the horse snapped completely.

"Prince Arthur STOP!" The guard yelled, but to no avail. Arthur's horse reared up and jumped over the tree trunk. The saddle slipped and Arthur realised to late, something was very, very wrong. The saddle came off the horse as it landed and Arthur was thrown full force from the horse and smashed face down into the ground. His last thought was. "My god, what has he done?" Before he was enveloped in darkness and a solid feeling of pain spasmed from his neck down.

**Well that's chapter two. I hope you liked it please read and review and don't forget I'm very sorry but it won't be till Saturday I update. :( **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi everyone, thank you for reading and reviewing, I hope u all enjoy this episode as much as the others! :)**

Merlin was sat down at the table eating boiled fish with a side of bread, when the door almost flew off it's hinges and a large group of guards barged in carting a stretcher in a great hurry. Merlin's mouth fell open as he recognised the figure who lay upon it, writhing in agony. It was Arthur. Merlin jumped up from the chair and rushed to help the guards unload the prince onto the bed, which was made even harder by the fact that Arthur wouldn't stay still. Gaius stumbled into the room being hounded by the King who looked between a mixture of stress and fury. Merlin took his eyes warily of the King whose gaze had sharpened, like a hawk's did when it spotted it's prey, when he'd met Merlins stare. Gaius had bustled over and was hurridly checking the prince's injuries. "Here Merlin help me get his clothes off," Gaius said. "I need to get to his injuries completely without obstruction!" Merlin did as he was told, he was lost for words how had this happened? As if he'd read Merlin's mind Gaius asked the King, "What exactly happened?"

"His saddle came unbuckled from his horse, when he jumped over a fallen tree trunk, the saddle came off and threw him off his horse head first!" Uther snarled. "Probably because somebody didn't attach it probably!" He added his voice low and causing Merlin to immediately lower his head. Unfortunately the King took it as a submission of guilt. "Guards, arrest that man and throw him in the dungeons!"

Gaius looked up. "Please sire, i'll need help with these wounds and broken bones, I would be grateful for Merlin's assistance."

The King turned. "Then you can use the guards for fetching supplies and aid, I will not have this man near my son anymore!"

His tone left no room for argument and Merlin didn't even struggle as two large guards escorted him right out of the room and down to the dungeons below. "One thought echoed around his head and that was "What has Cedric done?"

As he was pushed towards the dungeons, one person in particular stopped and stared with a look of sympathy combined with horror. It was the King's ward Lady Morgana.

Cedric smiled to himself as he made his way to the castle gates. He had seen the state the Crown Prince had arrived back in and watched from a corner as Merlin had been hoisted away by two guards. His plan was definately working, he realised. Pushing through the crowds Cedric entered into the hallway of the Castle and looked around. "Do you know where I can find the Court Physcian's chambers?" He asked a guard who grunted and pointed down a corridor. "Erm thanks," Cedric smiled back, but his smile vanished as he passed the guard. He was just thinking about "the insolence of people around this place." When he ran literally head on into Lady Morgana. He stepped back up to his feet and stared for a moment, losing all thought at the woman in front of him.

"You seem to be in a hurry," She stated, eyeing the man who'd just thrown her to the ground and was now quite clearly, eyeing her up.

"Erm yeah, sorry about that my name's Cedric and I'm heading towards the Court Physcian's," Cedric's voice was slightly high pitched and rushed.

"Well then you want to be in that direction and take the left...Cedric was it." She replied now slightly annoyed. Most people just apologised and moved on, in fear of being punished by Uther.

"Erm thanks, Lady Morgana I think?" Cedric replied finally re-routing his eyes away from the lady in front of him.

"Well, you'd better go, I need to be somewhere and your'e blocking the way!" Morgana replied starting to move away and stood back disappointed when Cedric moved forward.

"Will I see you again?" He asked smiling like a shark. Morgana was now fully taken aback and slightly afraid. But gathered her courage again and replied as sweetly as she could.

"Most likely, this kingdom appears to be too small, you can't escape anyone here." She treated him to the same shark like smile. "Even if you really want to."

Cedric smiled again and took the hint, mostly because people were starting to watch and whisper, even the guards at the far end of the corridor were looking to advance at any minute. He moved aside and inclined his head towards her as she passed.

Continuing down the corridor, Cedric smiled. "Well she's certainly going to have to be part of my plans."

Morgana descended the steps down to the dungeons, thinking back to Cedric. He'd certainly been sly with her and she was sure instantly she didn't like his character. However she put those thoughts aside and concentrated on seeing Merlin. He was sat at the far end of the cell staring blankly at the door.

"Guard release him," Morgana stated to the guard who looked at her strangely and hesitated. "Did you not hear me? I said release him by order of the King' s ward."

This time the guard obeyed instantly and unlocked the chains binding Merlin into the cell. He rose and moved towards the door.

"Quickly come with me!" Morgana whispered and ushered Merlin out of the dungeons, leaving behind a puzzled guard and empty cell.

**Ok I'll leave it there for now, in the next chapter What does the Lady Morgana want with Merlin? Is Arthur going to recover? And what exactly are Cedric's evil plans? lol **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi guys. :) YAY managed to solve writers block. All of you owe this chapter really to MagicByMerlin, and her fabulous list to solving writer's block, Thank you so much. I hope that everybody who reads this chapter enjoys it as much as the previous ones. If you get the time please read and review. Thanks in advance Dr Dragon Mistress.**

Morgana hurried a very confused and slightly apprehensive Merlin down the corridors of the castle and towards her chambers. Once inside she dismissed a very confused Gwen to get her some lunch. She didn't miss the flirtacious look that Gwen gave to Merlin as she hurried to do the Lady's bidding. "You might want to find a chair to sit on," She offered to Merlin, who was stood gazing around her chambers with slight awe. Merlin snapped back to attention at her voice and as if in a trance pulled up a chair to the far end of the table. "Um, Thank you Morgana," Merlin decided that it would be a good conversation starter, and also he could think of nothing else to say.

"What for?" She asked eyeing him carefully, she wasn't used to such apprehension from Merlin. He always been open yet respectful of her.

"For freeing me from the dungeons of course!" Merlin replied. Then added hastily "I owe you one for that," He didn't want to appear rude.

"It was nothing really, I highly doubt you caused Arthur's accident, and even if you did it wasn't with malicious content." She replied, sitting down at the other end of the table and picking up an old book.

"It wasn't me who attatched the saddle to Arthur's horse, it was a man called Cedric," Merlin answered, suddenly developing a thoughtful look on his face.

"Cedric!" Morgana looked up from her book and stared at Merlin intently. "He didn't by any chance happen to look like he had a shaved head, quite tall and a strange looking face, did he?"

"Yes that's him, wait a second," Merlin muttered. "How do you know him? He was going to get work at the stables last time I saw him."

"I met him when I was on my way to freeing you, he's rather strange." Morgana responded. "I hadn't exactly met him as much as he ran me over, but I didn't get a good impression from him."

"He was a little strange," Merlin admitted. "He got all touchy on the subject of me complaining about my chores,"

"And you say he put the saddle on the horse?" Morgana put down the book altogether, stood up and paced to the chest of drawers.

"Yes, not that I can't put a saddle on a horse, of course I can... it's just..."

"The horse was making it difficult." Morgana added helpfully causing Merlin's ears to turn beetroot red.

"Well... yes I guess," He muttered quietly deeply embarrassed.

"Don't worry about it Merlin, I won't tell anyone." Morgana smiled. "But you must tell the King that it was't you who attached the saddle," She added seriously.

"I can't Morgana," Merlin cried out worridly. "If he even sets eyes on me again he'll kill me, or have it done by someone else. He doesn't want to listen to resaon!"

Morgana considered what Merlin was saying, and the terrified expression written all over his face. "Yes," She came to a decisive conclusion. "You must stay here until I have talked to Uther I can make him see sense. He'll listen to me." She made for the door then paused and turned back to Merlin. "If Gwen comes back tell her you can eat the food and she can share it with you, you looked starved."

"Thanks Morgana," Merlin smiled at her generosity. "Watch out for Uther, don't get hurt."

"Oh I know how to handle Uther," With that she slipped out the room closing the door. "I think I need to get someone followed." She muttered to herself as she went to find Uther.

Arthur groaned and opened his eyes, for the first time since the accident. It took a moment for his vision to adjust, and everything to stop being blurry. When he focused again he was immediately met by a fussing Gaius, who was bent over his leg bandaging it. "Argh!" He moaned trying to sit up but stopping as soon as a spasm of pain passed through him.

"Ah your awake at last sire," Gaius jumped back and studied the stuggling prince. "The King will be relieved at least," He sighed.

"Wha...happened...where am I?" Arthurs voice and speech was slurred. He was still trying to sit up, but stopped trying when he saw the concerned look on the aging court physcians face.

"Youv'e been in an accident sire, you were dislodged from your horse," Gaius stated obviously distracted. "I am afraid that you have a broken leg and arm, coupled with a sprained neck muscle. But when all is said and done, you are in really good shape. You could of died."

"My saddle...it came off my horse... I remember falling...and pain... then...then I remember seeing Merlin," Arthur was in to much pain to care about how he was talking.

"He was here earlier," Gaius agreed. "But your father had him taken to the dungeons."

"Serves him...right," Arthur grunted. "He shouldn't of...done what...he did."

"It's not like Merlin, to do that even though he is clusmy as hell," Gaius pointed out.

"You just said... he's as clumsy as... hell. I don't believe...it was malicious... but I'm gonna...give him hell for this." Arthur groaned.

"Your father thinks it was." Gaius turned away to mix up some pain relief.

"He'll get...out of jail...soon though?" Arthur asked weakly.

"I'm not sure by any means!" Gaius replied, trying not to think about what the King would do to Merlin for this.

He was about to find out exactly what Uther was capable of, when the king burst into the chambers and hurried to his son. Once he'd had a quick and somewhat sparse conversation with him he turned to Gaius. "That boy of yours has escaped the jailery, I've ordered the guards to find him and Kill him when they do!"

"But sire please, he's just a boy, this isn't like Merlin." Gaius pleaded.

"He's just proved his guilt, by escaping and now he will pay!"

Up in Morgana's chambers Gwen and Merlin were sharing a table of food when a knock came at the door. "Lady Morgana, open up where searching for the servant of prince Arthur, by order of the King!"

Both Merlin and Gwen froze and stared horror struck at the door.

**In the next chapter. The guards find Merlin but is it to late to save him? Can Morgana talk to Uther in time? What will Arthur's reaction be when he finds out Merlin's fate. :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi everyone. Ok first off really big apology for the lateness of this chapter, I had to change the storyline and that gave me hell, but you should still like it. Second this chapter might be shorter than the others due to lack of ideas on how to write. ;). Thirdly thank you for reviewing and being sooooo patient, really apprieciated.**

Merlin looked around desperately, "Damn it. nowhere to hide!" he muttered. Gwen seemed to of turned into a statue, she wasn't moving just staring at the door helplessly. However she snapped back to reality, when the door flew open so hard it almost came off it's hinges. Three tall guards burst in their eyes, quickly picking out the figure that was a terrified Merlin. They advanced on him and Merlin moved away, just as one of the guards was about to make a grab for Merlin, Gwen sprang into action. She lunged into the nearest guard taking him by surprise, making him crash into the other two and knocking them over. "Run Merlin, Go!" She cried out as the guards tried to get back up but where pushed back to ground by Gwen's foot. Merlin stared at her in shock.

"Gwen, how did you... Wow...erm thank you!" He flustered at her. Gwen blushed furiously, then nodded to the door. Getting a grip of himself Merlin sprang into action and bolted for the door, only looking back to thank Gwen once more. He turned and ran head first into the worst person imaginable. Uther Pendragon!

Morgana rounded a corner in a hurry, and almost tripped over her dress. She'd searched everywhere, first the Great Hall, then the Council, and finally Gaius' chambers all to no avail. Now she heard sounds of guards hurrying around the castle and knew that Uther was on the prowl for Merlin. From corridor to corridor she darted only stopping to ask a guard or nearby servant if they'd seen the King. The problem was that the next person she ran into said they had seen the King, but she was sent scurrying back the way she came. Finally begining to give up she headed for her chambers only to find Merlin struggling against the King's grip. Uther had Merlin pinned against the wall and despite Gwen's hurried protests, had his sword in hand and was all but ready to spear Merlin, like a stuck pig.

"STOP!" she screamed and lunged for Uther, who for a change was utterly shocked to see his ward, slamming into him and positioning herself in front of Merlin. Uther picked himself off the floor and gathered his composure back together. He fixed Morgana with a glare so fierce it caused Gwen to dive in front of her mistress for worry of her life. Uther lowered his sword and stared at the two women who were backing up a "criminal," as he now called Merlin, against a wall willing to give their lives to protect him.

"Stand aside Morgana, NOW!" His voice laced with ice and fury so much that his vocie was barely above a whisper.

"NO, Merlin has done nothing wrong. It wasn't him who attatched the saddle to Arthur's horse it was another man who helped him his name is Cedric he's in the castle somewhere..." Morgana's voice was so rushed she ran out of breath before she could finish her sentence.

"I said stand aside Morgana and move your maidservant with you," Uther repeated coldly.

"Did you not hear me, I said he's innocent!" Morgana cried out pushing Merlin further back, causing Gwen to move back in order to shield her better.

"I heard you well enough, but I do not believe you," Uther stated. "Do not take me for a fool Morgana I warn you, this boy will go back to the dungeons."

"He must be given a fair trial then please," Gwen piped up. Then looked down realising what she had said and to whom she had said it.

"Oh he'll get a fair trial!" Uther snarled. "And he'll be found guilty because that's what he is!"

Morgana drew herself up to Uther's level. "Then you can throw me in the dungeons too, and punish me as you will him!"

"If you don't stand aside I will have you restrained and your maidservant!"

"GO AHEAD THEN!" She shouted loudly attracting unwanted attention from people coming to observe the scene. "WHY DON'T YOU. I HARBERED MERLIN AND SO HELP ME I'D DO IT AGAIN!"

"Me as well, I don't care what you do to me, but don't hurt Morgana or Merlin!" Gwen backed up her mistress with what Merlin could only deem as complete and utter bravery.

"Guards!" Uther barked. "Take these three down to the dungeons below and have them restrained!"

Gwen, Morgana and Merlin where hoisted past the whispering crowd, by a collection of knights and guards, and down to the dungeons below. As they were one man detatched himself from the crowd and smiling happily made towards the Physcian's chambers. It was Cedric. All was going exactly to plan. The servant, Lady, and her servant where down in chains below. The King was preoccupied with this matter of a rebellious ward and a gathering crowd. And soon Gaius would be trying to free Merlin leaving Prince Arthur all alone and unprotected.

**Well that's the next chapter hope you like it. If you have the time please read and review. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi everyone sorry it's taken me so long to update, I've been busy with college prep and everything else as well. I have managed to find just enough time to visit the site and update. Please read and review critism always welcome as well. :)**

Morgana, Merlin and Gwen were down in the dungeons, chained to the wall and even on the receiving end of insults from gloating guards. The strange thing was Gwen thought was that not one of them was talking to the other. They were all sat in silence, complete and utter silence. Morgana looked shocked and was idly picking at a tear in her royal blue dress, caused when she tried to fight off the guards. Merlin just stared at the floor seemingly not even present in the world, with a blank expression. As for Gwen she picked at her chains and thought back to the last time she'd been imprisoned in here, charged with witchcraft. It brought back fears of execution to her mind, but also sadness. Last time she'd been in jail Morgana, Merlin and Arthur had managed to free her. This time Arthur was incarcerated, Merlin and Morgana where down here with her, there was no-one here to free them. She looked back at Merlin, why was he always so clueless? He never saw her as anything more than a friend but she wanted to be so much more than that. She wasn't the only one thinking that however, so was the Lady Morgana. Over the past few months she'd come to realise that Merlin meant more to her than a friend. He'd helped her with the druid boy, he'd kept her secret as a seer and she suspected there was some other similarity between them, he'd always respected her and never took her for granted either. These qualities were something that Morgana found attractive and rare in Men, and it inspired a deeper bond between them. She always laughed however at the thought of being with Merlin, she'd pictured Uther's actions if he found out, she also pictured Gwen's good natured spirit broken and betrayed something she'd never want to be the cause of. With the girls things were so confusing and difficult. With Merlin there were only two things going around his head. One was he was most likely still facing execution and he hated imagining the pain it would cause Gaius, his mother, Will, Gwen, Morgana and possibly even Arthur. Although when Merlin thought about that idea he really couldn't imagine it, not now anyway. The second thought however was the most pressing. Cedric, what were his plans? Merlin had no idea but his gut instincts told him that it wasn't good and that only he, as the other side of the coin could stop it! He was stck locked in the dungeons though, with no Gaius or even the Dragon to guide him. He didn't know Cedric's actual plan and even if he did how would he stop it? So many questions, so much pain. Whilst the women thought about their feelings and situation, Merlin thought of death both his and Arthur's!

Arthur was sleeping when Cedric entered the physcian's chambers. "Gaius!" Cedric called. "Merlin's been captured and thrown into the cells below!" At this a flurry of moment came from the adjacent room and the elderly physcian stumbled down and stared at Cedric with a confused stroke horrified look.

"What? Who are you?" Gaius asked.

"Oh I'm Cedric I'm new here, I just saw a confrontation between the King, the Lady Morgana, her servant and Merlin. Then they were taken to the dungeons and the King stormed off! I thought you might want to know, Merlin mentioned you when we talked earlier." Cedric made up the last part of course, but then that was his speciality.

"Oh no, erm, I must go to the King, but wait, I can't leave his son Prince Arthur." Gaius looked torn completely.

"Well, I could stay here and watch him for you." Cedric put on a helpful smile. "I'll send a gaurd if he wakes up, and can watch over him till you get back!"

"I'm not sure..." Gaius hesitated. "The King would not be pleased if I left his son alone!"

"But he won't be... I'll be here!" Cedric replied. "I think the King might be drawing up an execution warrant, he was completely furious!" He added thinking on his feet. That did it. Gaius told him not to do anything except send a gaurd to him at once if Arthur awoke, grabbed his coat and left practically running to find Uther.

Cedric smiled he was alone, and watching over the most valued man in Camelot. This was his big chance! His only chance! At that moment Arthur stirred and woke.

"What? Who are you? Where is Gaius?" He mumbled.

"I'm Cedric, I'm looking after you whilst Gaius talks to the King about Merlin's execution!" Cedric plastered a concerned look on his face.

"What? Merlin execution? This can't be happening?" Arthur was worried now, he'd never wanted Merlin to die for this mistake, granted it was a large one. That had left him helpless for months to come, but not execution, No!

"Try not to worry sire, I'm sure Gaius will get Merlin off the hook, here take this it'll help with the pain." He handed Arthur a small bottle with a disgusting smelling concoction inside. Arthur stared at him for a minute before swallowing the contents. He felt woozy , and drifted into darkness. Just before he did however see Cedric drawing a small dagger from his belt and postion it at Arthur's bare chest. What was going on? Arthur didn't have the time to think about it, he fell unconscious before he could.

**Ok that's another chapter. Serious apologies for spelling errors and gramatical errors. Don't have spell or grammer check on my word. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi everyone thank you so much to the people who have read and reviewed my story so far. I hope this chapter doesn't disappoint. :)**

Merlin was growing increasingly frustrated. He knew that Arthur was now in mortal peril every single nerve in his body was screaming it at him. But there was no escape from the dungeons, and Merlin knew it, well no possible escape without the use of magic. Merlin's mind and heart began to race now his was faced with an impossible choice. Could he trust Morgana and Gwen to keep his secret? Could he afford to take that chance? "Yes!" He said out loud. Morgana and Gwen looked up at Merlin.

"What did you just say that for?" Morgana enquired.

"Listen there's something that I have to tell you," Merlin replied, being careful to keep his voice low so the guards didn't hear. "But I need to know that I can trust you both totally and unconditionally! It may be the saving of Arthur's life!"

"What is it?" Gwen asked just as quietly.

"You know you can trust us, we give you our word of honour we'll keep whatever it is secret!" Morgana added.

Taking a deep breath Merlin leaned closer and motioned for the girls to do the same. "I have... a gift," He began awkwardly. "I was born with it, I have... magical talents. I'm a sorcerer! I could use my magic to break these manacles and get to Arthur quickly but..." He fell silent. Morgana's face had strangely lit up as if a great suspicion had just been confirmed. But Gwen's eyes and Merlin guessed her heart had fallen to the ground. Gwen was cautious by nature, and to of befriended a man who was everything against Camelot's laws, it wasn't something she regretted. But she was seriously worried now, she liked Merlin alot, and having lost her father to Uther's suspicions made Merlin having magic seem more unreal. If he had, the magic when he came to Camelot, the he had cured her father, but had got her thrown into the dungeons facing execution! So many thoughts were going through her head, she paid little attention to the conversation that had struck up between Merlin and Morgana.

"If you can use your magic to get us out of here," Morgana said excitedly. "Then you can go straight to Arthur and tell him the truth about what happened! I can go to Uther and..."

"No!" Merlin said flatly. " You can't go to Uther, you tried before, and he might not be so leanent now, you can't take that risk if I go we all go!"

"But then how are we going to stay out of jail, if Uther finds us again we'll just end up back here and under scruntiny, as to how we got out,"

"We'll be under questioning if you go to Uther on your own anyway!" Merlin argued.

"Why can't we just wait till Arthur is better, and wait till he comes to get us out?" Gwen asked.

"Because Arthur doesn't know the truth," Merlin said. "And I have an absolutely awful feeling that Arthur is in real danger right now. I have to do something!"

"We all have to do something!" Morgana corrected. "Don't worry Gwen Uther won't execute us, we'll wriggle out of any trouble we get into even if it means banishment, we can't let Arthur be in danger!" Gwen simply fell silent, she didn't agree with what the two of them were planning. However she did feel more protective over Arthur than she had ever felt. It puzzled her, but she couldn't ignore it. It was destiny at work.

"Are we all agreed then?" Morgana asked, and Gwen realised she'd been day dreaming again.

"Yes let's go!" Merlin cried out impatiently.

Gwen nodded silently unsure of what she had to do!

Arthur wasn't sure what was happening. It was like he had no control over his body. He could feel the knife sliding down his chest and drawing blood. He was trapped and helpless, there was no-one here to save him. For a change Arthur found himself yelling out in his mind for help. It was stupid he knew there was no-one to hear him, but his instincts told him to do so! Suddenly the knife stopped it's path and withdrew from his skin, "Ah thank god!" Arthur thought helplessly. He felt cold fingers probing on his chest then they drew back sharply, as though the man was been thrown off him. Arthur was glad but seriously confused. "Now what?" He thought and surprisingly got a reply.

"Hold on Arthur!" It was Merlin. "I'm coming Arthur hold on!"

**Sorry to leave it there guys, but I don't feel very well at the minute and I'm rather tired, i'll update soon I promise!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi everyone, I'm better now at last. Don't worry not the flu as such. You might have forgotten all about me, but I haven't about this story, so here's another chapter. This is part one of two and it focuses on Merlin's view point mainly, with Gwen's thrown in. In the next part the chapter is told from Arthur and Morgana's view point. So here we go, and MASSIVE apology for keeping you all waiting so long.**

Merlin wasn't sure about what he had just done. It had seemed so easy when he had blurted out his secret to Morgana and Gwen, but now he wasn't sure at all. He could tell that Morgana didn't seem that bothered about his secret but Gwen. He'd glanced at her just before striking up a conversation with Morgana and her face had fallen a thousand metres. He didn't know why either, he thought that it might be that she blamed him entirely for what had happened to her when her father had miraculously recovered. It could also be that her trust in him had gone completely now. He hoped that it wasn't the later, but he was now frightened to ask. Gwen was the one person ironically that he considered completely trustworthy and if this was how she reacted how would anyone else? Fear was building up inside of him and it made him feel sick, a mixture of fear for his friendship with Gwen, fear for Arthur's safety and the consequences of not getting to him in time, fear for Morgana why did she take this so well. He had always sensed that Morgana had some magical abilities, but he wasn't sure of her intentions for this power. And lastly fear for himself, his one trusted secret had now been made public with uncertain consequences. With so much going through his mind Merlin tried valiantly to focus on one thing at a time. Right now his priority was Arthur and Cedric. His mind raced to find a plan whilst trying at the same time to talk sense into Morgana about going to find Uther. He was concerned for her but more about himself. He wasn't sure of his position with the girls and until he was he was deeply afraid of anything relating to Uther. But back to the plan. He must get to Arthur and before Cedric got him. Merlin considered two possible ways of doing this. One brake the manacles around him and stun the guards to get out of the jailery, then he could keep to the shadows and get to Gaius' chambers. Or two he could brake the manacles, overpower the guards send Morgana and Gwen to Arthur and himself go after Cedric. He favoured the second option the best, he didn't want Arthur to know about his magic yet. If he got to Cedric and removed him quietly then he could return to the dungeons with Morgana and Gwen and Uther, hopefully would never know the difference. But the more he considered that plan the more flaws he found. It looked like whatever he had to do, he would have to run afterwards. He just didn't know!

Gwen sat down the last of the imprisoned trio, to busy wraped in her thoughts about the situation to focus on solving it. Ok Merlin had magic that was something that she was going to have to deal with and soon. She would never ever betray him to Uther, but then she wasn't sure about keeping it completely secret either. Something had changed in Gwen, she was becoming a lot more bolder and more self dependant. She was able to find her own feet to stand on now, although it had being forced upon her to do so. She had decided to step in when Arthur was far to stubborn and to hot headed to let the women fight in Ealdor. Just after the one person she had always relied on, no matter what her father had been murdered by Uther. Leaving her an orphan and feeling alone. She knew she had Morgana but she also knew her place, a servant to the most powerful lady in Camelot. She would never be able to cross that line, at least not yet. Merlin was servant to Arthur but she sensed there was a stronger bond between them, and Merlin had benefitted from that. She had seen him mature from a cheeky villager who was unafraid to show his opinons. To a strong man with a sense of identity and his courage soar higher than before, he had even learned how to fight like a knight and as such more and more people had grown to respect him as more than a servant. Even Uther she realised had learned to trust Merlin's word and that was something Uther would never normally do. And then there was Arthur, Gwen was seriously confused when it came to Arthur. Yes she was attracted to him after all he was the most handsome man in Camelot. But a few years ago it was something she would never admit to or even consider. Yet now she looked at the prince in another way. He had shown that he recognised her in Ealdor and she had liked it. He had shown that he considered her a equal in some senses and that gave her not only strength but an idea of power, beyond her previous station. So many ideas went through her head now. What to do with Merlin's revelation? What was going on with Morgana? And above all where did she stand with Prince Arthur?

Merlin was brought back to reality with a sharp stabbing pain in his chest above his heart. It was moving downwards like he was being sliced open. Instinct told him that he had to move NOW! Without waiting for Morgana and Gwen. Merlin's eyes flashed gold and the manacles chaining him to the wall snapped. A guard heard the crack and appeared curiously at the door. He cried out as he was thrown backwards by a gust of wind and smashed into a wall. He fell to the ground unconscious. Merlin made his move out of total desperation, he could feel the cut becoming deeper and faster! "Alisian door!" He cried out and the locked door flew off it's hinges. Morgana and Gwen stood shocked as Merlin bolted out of the door and ran for the stairs leading to the castle courtyard. Merlin didn't care if anyone saw him! He didn't care if Morgana and Gwen were following him! How could he? Arthur was in trouble and Merlin was the only one who knew how to stop it. All he could think of was "Hang on Arthur, I'm coming hold on!" He flew across the courtyard ignoring the angry shouts and protests of servants, knights and anyone who he knocked over in hurry to reach Gaius' chambers. "MOVE!" He shouted at the guards blocking the entrance. Out of surprise they moved aside taking the tone of Merlin's voice as a warning. He barged into the room, his eyes fixed on Cedric who had a dagger in his hand and was bent over an unconscious prince.

"Vaki Iehalt!" Merlin shouted and watched with relief as Cedric was literally thrown backwards away from Arthur. He slammed into the wall and slumped to the ground, but not unconscious. Cedric pulled himself to his feet, took one look at Merlin.

"You'll pay for this Merlin, I'll see you will mark my words!" With that he hurried out of the room knocking aside the guards and vanishing out of sight.

Flushed and exhausted Merlin allowed himself to stumble over to Arthur. He saw the deep cut on Arthur's chest and placed his hand on the wound. "Berbay Odothay arisian forbearne," He whispered softly and felt magic seep from his hand into Arthur. He felt the wound heal over, it would scar no doubt but it was sealed. Smiling Merlin allowed the events of the past day to sink in and overwhelme him. He slipped silently into a deep sleep, beside his unscious friend unaware of Morgana and Gwen who stood watching him silently in the doorway.

**There you go, hope you enjoyed that. Thank you for taking the time to read and being so patient. I'll update soon!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey people well this is chapter 9 I'm only half way through it's a long story this anyway thank you to everyone whose reviewed so far. This chapter is from Morgana and Arthur's point of view. Though this might seem like a bit of a repititive annoyance to some, it's actually very vital so the rest of the story makes sense lol. I hope :)**

Morgana smiled humourlessly to herself. She'd always known that Merlin had magical abilities ever since they had tried to smuggle the druid boy, Mordred, out of Camelot. Merlin had understood her when she'd said. "_What if magic isn't something you choose? What if it chooses you?" _He'd given her a knowing look and had stuggled to find an answer when she'd asked why he was helping the boy. But she wasn't definately sure of his abilities until the night she'd had a nightmare about the Questing Beast. She'd seen Merlin use his magic and knew then when Arthur made a miraculous recovery that it was true. It pleased her a lot though. All along she'd felt alone and without someone who could truly sympathise with her, knowing she wasn't alone helped. What did amaze her though was that no-one else had noticied. She guessed Gaius knew but now she thought about it how had Merlin remained so _secret_. So many drastic events that had only been solved like the Avanc, the girl Sophia, the mysterious wind in Ealdor, and the mysterious recovery of Arthur. All had been doen by Merlin and his incredible skills. Morgana knew she had to protect Merlin's secret as well as her own, if he didn't already suspect her for what she was, he'd better know. "One can only be trusted if they show trust," She thought.

She was slightly afraid though. Merlin seemed to have this bond with Arthur, that was truly incredible. Through Merlin, Morgana realised that Arthur had gone from been a arrogant, selfish and pitiless prat to a kind, sympathetic and loving man. Well granted she thought he was still annoying and rude and well still a prat, but it wasn't hurtful or spiteful as it had been before. Merlin's gift however seemed to show that it was purely intended to protect Arthur. He never even hinted it's useage at all unless Arthur was in danger and now he had just blurted out a piece of information that was surely a death sentence out loud, all in the intention of protecting Arthur. Sometimes she realised when she looked in his eyes she saw devotion to Arthur the like of which she'd never seen before. But she trusted Merlin after all he'd done the impossible, befriended Prince Arthur. It was now she listened into the conversation, her thoughts drifting back from the revelation and what it meant ot her and her friends. She knew how close Merlin was to Arthur and also knew if he was this desperate to get to Arthur things must be dire. So it really came as no surprise when Merlin's eyes flashed gold and the shackles binding them to the wall broke free. It was also no surprise to see Merlin disarm a guard and bolt quite literally out of the dungeons. She turned to Gwen who looked very shocked, feeling a stab of pain for her trusted friend Morgana jumped to her feet shaking off the shackles. "Come on Gwen, we must hurry!" She all but dragged her maidservant out of the dungeons her skirts flying. She had an idea as to where Merlin had gone, to Gaius' where else. Morgana released her maidservant and hurried towards the physcian's quarters. She'd almost reached the rooms, when she was forced to a halt as someone landed at her feet, Gwen skidded uncerimoniously into Morgana's shoulders clearly surprised. Morgana looked down and saw it was Cedric, another not surprise, she thought. She'd never liked him from the first moment she'd laid eyes on him. Cedric jumped to feet and stepped backwards alarmed.

"Going somewhere Cedric?" Morgana asked her voice silky, she often used this voice when trying to charm someone into doing what she wanted. It always worked.

"I'm going to get the physician...," Cedric was flustered and trying to think desperately on his feet. "The prince is in danger, his servant is in there the one who should be in jail milady." At his words the guards sprung into action on the door. They made to lung into the room, but stopped at a short bark from Morgana.

"Stand to attention!" She snapped. "Arthur is in no danger I assure you there has been a grievous mistake. Merlin is no threat to his highness. You on the other hand...!" She trailed off sparing a glance at the Cedric who looked confused. "Are the true perpetrator for what has befallen Prince Arthur, your foolishness cost the prince dearly and Merlin also," Morgana summoned up all of her courage. "Guards of Camelot, I your King's ward charge you to arrest this man!" Morgana smiled but removed it quickly, she was trying to be as formal as possible whilst praying the guards didn't know about her being thrown in the dungeons too. " On conspiracy against your Crown Prince and withholding the truth from his madjesty the King!"

The guards where surprised by what Morgana said but acted according to order. They approached Cedric who backed away nervously.

"Please Milady I have done nothing wrong, you have the wrong man I was charged with looking after Prince Arthur!" Cedric was now desperate.

"Oh I don't think so, take him away!" Morgana smiled as Cedric was carted off. She approached the door and looked in. Merlin was resting by Arthur's side. He looked exhausted but happy and in spite of everything Morgana smiled genuinly. A grunt distracted her.

Arthur groaned helplessly. He had never felt so awful in his life. Everything and he meant everything, was hurting like mad. He felt like he'd been crushed and infected with a bad cold at the same time. His eyes fluttered open, for the first time in ages. He realised he was in Gaius' room and resting on the patients bed. Then everything came back to him, his father, Merlin, Gaius tending to his wounds, Merlin. "MERLIN!" Arthur cried out sitting bolt upright, ignoring the pain. Lat he'd heard Uther planned on serverly punishing Merlin for what he'd supposedly done. Arthur couldn't let that happen. He'd sensed that Merlin wasn't to blame for his accident, well not entirely and besides he owed it to Merlin anyway. He looked down by his right hand side and saw his servant asleep in what had to be the most uncomfortable postion ever, crouch. Arthur stared down at Merlin, who looked as awful as Arthur felt. "Oi get of me!" he tried to shrug Merlin off playfully, but Merlin wouldn't budge.

"I wouldn't bother if I were you!" A voice resounded and Arthur turned his head to see Morgana standing in the doorway, with Gwen peering over her shoulder. Morgana wore a guarded and cold expression, Gwen looked completely mad and dumbfounded. "He's gone to a lot of trouble for you Arthur, including breaking out of the dungeons, disobeying your father, saving your life from Cedric and using magic which is a death sentence." Morgana sensed she could trust Arthur enough besides he would find out soon. One thing was for certain if Arthur didn't do the right thing Morgana would see him pay dearly.

"He's done all that for me and what?..." Arthur broke off registering what she'd said.

"You heard me, he used magic to save your life he's been doing it for a long time too, he's not evil Arthur," Morgana's voice softened as she took in Arthur's expression.

"He's... a... sorcerer...hang on...saved my life...what? How many times?" Arthur was truly surprised now. Morgana looked to respond but then a voice rang out that could of shaken the foundations of the castle.

"THAT BLOODY SERVANT, I'LL HAVE HIS HEAD!" It was Uther.

**Well there you go. That's all for now I'll update soon.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hi everyone thank you for being so patient with my updates, I now have my own laptop back to update with. Chapter 10 I must warn you is going to end on a deadly cliffhanger. If you can't wait long may I suggest waiting till chapter 11 is up and then read it lol.**

Arthur looked horrified. Morgana looked horrified. Gwen was positively terrified. Gaius was worried. Merlin was asleep and Uther was livid. He stormed round a corner to the physician's chambers sporting a large company of the knights, a worried physician and wearing a look that would of cut through diamonds dead. He couldn't believe that this servant had escaped and what's more with _magic. Magic. Uther had trusted this servant, he had given him a position in the most trusted position in Camelot. Servant and protector of the future King and his own son and he was everything Uther despised. Abger the likes he'd not felt since Ygraine's death, burned inside of him. It was mostly at himself, he should of seen, he should of realised. Well now someone was going to pay for that mistake and it wasn't going to be Arthur, Morgana, Guinevere or Gaius. It was going to be Merlin, but not physically, no. He wasn't going to kill Merlin, the sorcerer. He wasn't completely blind, and he saw how devoted Morgana, her servant and even his son Arthur were to protecting that "creature." He couldn't risk a falling out with his son as well as Morgana. So Uther had hatched a plan, a plan to make Merlin pay without actually physically hurting him. He had already dispatched guards to carry out this plan. His instructions had been clear and short. "Go to the village, Ealdor, and bring back Merlin's mother!" He'd spat at an extremely confused captain of the guard. "I want her brought here alive and unspoiled understood, but not well treat either!" The guard had bowed and armed with the strange instructions rode out with his men towards Ealdor. _

_Uther rounded the final corner and ascended the staircase, he threw back the door and was met by Arthur who was lying on a bed holding his sword, Morgana who was backed up behind him and looked ready for a verbal confrontation, and her maidservant in front of Arthur standing looking confident and proud which struck Uther slightly. They were all huddled around someone, and Uther knew who. "A sorcerer who acts like a coward," He snorted. "What's next then a talking pig,"_

"_Father, my friend might be a sorcerer but I implore you to listen to Morgana. He's not evil Father, he never was!" Arthur's voice was tinged with a icy quality with an underlying tone of warning._

_Morgana looked at Arthur pointedly. She hated being asked to repeat herself constantly but a curious and mocking look passed over Uther's face and against her better judgment, she began to hope. "Uther, please Merlin used his magic to save Arthur from the lady Helen. He used it to warn Arthur about Valiant's magic shield, he told us about the Avanc. He told Arthur about the poison, he helped with the Griffin, he saved your life Uther when you were sick, the list goes on and on. He's never used his magic against this kingdom only to save it. You can't kill him. It's not right it's not fair and we won't let you." Morgana trailed off seeing the look on Uther's face. He was…smiling. But it wasn't friendly, it was like a shark. Arthur looked at his Father with a curious look. Uther wouldn't let Merlin off the hook like that and he knew it. So what then was his Father up to?_

_Uther turned to Gaius. "I guess you had better take care of him then!" He said shooting the elderly physician a look that said plainly this is not up for debate. Gaius sensed this and hurried forward to attend to Merlin who was slumped asleep next to Arthur. _

"_Father what's going on?" Arthur asked his tone full of warning. Uther merely smiled._

"_You should get some rest son!" He replied. Turning he strode out of the room leaving four very worried people in the room behind him. _

_Two Days Later_

_Hunith stumbled into Camelot been pushed between a group of guards. She didn't know what was going on but her maternal instinct told her it was to do with Merlin. She glanced around staring in awe at the castle through which she was being escorted through. She'd been here once before but she'd never had time to look properly at the castle in which her son stayed. She was brought to the council chamber and thrown down in front of the King and a few Knights who were staring at her like she was an animal. _

"_Hunith, I take it?" Uther drawled._

"_Yes what is it you want my lord?" Hunith asked her voice was unsure and she didn't like the way the King was watching her._

"_I know about your son Hunith, I know about his gifts!" Uther snapped down at her. He watched as Hunith turned a few shades paler and she began to tremble._

"_Please, I'm begging you sire show some mercy, don't hurt my son!" She gasped._

"_Oh I've no intention of physically hurting Merlin, he has my ward and son to thank for that!" Uther replied standing up and moving towards a window. "But the laws of Camelot do not bend, and I'm afraid that someone has to pay for this. Anyone who harbours a sorcerer is also guilty of treason. And it's my duty to set an example." Hunith went whiter still already realising where this was going. "Therefore you will be executed at dawn tomorrow morning as an example to anyone else out there." Uther's voice held no mercy in it's tone, Hunith's voice trembled but held it's ground._

"_So your not going to execute Merlin?" _

"_Unfortunately no," Uther turned to the guards. "Take her down to the dungeons and put her in the last cell."_

"_My lord," One of the guards said. "That cell is occupied by another man who the Lady Morgana ordered to be imprisoned!" Uther turned startled at this news, but changed his idea. "Very well summon the executioner now…today and bring me that man after she's dead." He spat. He wanted this over with but he had a deep desire to meet this man, Morgana had imprisoned. If it was who he thought it was then he had heard mixed ideas about him, and looked forward to establishing who was right. "What's the name again? Cedric that's it," he muttered to himself, not even bothering to listen as Hunith began to cry as she was dragged away to the executioners block. _

_Merlin sat up in his room, surrounded by his friends. Morgana, Arthur and Gwen hadn't left him since two days before, or so he'd been told. He'd seen Gaius a lot too, he was more inclined to believe that Gaius was overcome with more worry than ever before. He constantly kept vigil and had even neglected his official duties to watch over Merlin. He was surprised to see Arthur though when he woke up, he wasn't sure if Arthur would want to be anywhere near him or if he was going to wake up to find his head on a chopping block. He'd used magic after all. Morgana had explained that Uther had seemed to let Merlin off the hook, but had a crafty manner about him making the five of them all unsure of what Uther was planning. She'd also apologised for telling Arthur but swore she'd tell no-one else. "It doesn't really matter," Merlin had thought. "Everyone will know by now anyway." Gwen strangely had been the most reserved and quiet. He expected something like this but was afraid of how to solve it. _

_Arthur had been out of all of them the most caring and attentive. He'd said little, but had kept by Merlin's side the whole time and on a few occasions, Merlin had awoken to find Arthur wrapped around him asleep. _

_None of the curious five however had predicted what Uther would do next. So it hit Merlin like a ton of bricks when Gwen barged in and told him that Uther was planning to execute his mother, right now. On the courtyard. Merlin felt his heart sink at those words. It didn't just sink however it plummeted. He threw Arthur's arm off his shoulder and bolted for the door. "NO!" He cried out. This couldn't happen he wouldn't let it._

"_MERLIN!" Arthur shouted he flew after Merlin closely followed by Gaius who looked awful, Morgana who looked furious and Gwen who looked shocked. _

"_MERLIN WAIT!" Arthur yelled. But Merlin didn't wait he ran faster than the wind determined to get there, he had to, it wasn't optional! He barged into the courtyard that was filled with curious murmuring people and looked around desperately, his eyes settled on Uther. He was just in time to see the Kings had descend along with the axe…_


	11. Chapter 11

**Hi guys chapter 11 is up and ready now, I'm currently on holiday so have had a lot of other things on my mind, including the fact I turned 16 on the 20th lol. Anyway here we go again it's not very long this chapter but it gets my point across.**

Merlin collapsed to his knees on the castle stairs, as the axe descended down with a thud. He couldn't see through the throng of people but he knew who had been beneath that axe. His mother. Merlin didn't know what to think, more to the point he couldn't think. His mother, the only person who'd been there through everything, and supported him through anything was gone. He turned his head up to Uther as the people began to disperse, ignoring their strange stares. Uther met his gaze on a level with no hint of remorse or care in his eyes. Merlin cursed under his breath, he knew he should of been more vigilant. He should of hid his mother when he knew Uther had found out the truth. But he didn't. Merlin was even more hurt to say he hadn't given her a thought till Gwen burst in "How could I not of?" he whispered softly.

Arthur appeared out of the doorway, he'd stopped when he'd heard the axe descend. So many thoughts were going through his head. How could his father of done this? Why hadn't he done anything to help her before? What was going through Merlin's mind? And, how was he going to deal with it? Questions Arthur feared might never be answered. "Except perhaps..." Arthur considered for a moment. Maybe he could find out why his father had done this, perhaps it was time to deal with his father now? Arthur knew he would have to do something soon, knowing full well that Merlin no matter how angry wouldn't. But right now he had Merlin to deal with himself. Gathering his courage Arthur moved out of dark corridor and into the light courtyard. The first thing he saw was the bloodsoaked scaffold and block. Next the dispersing crowd and his father who was moving away from the balcony. Finally his eyes setteld on Merlin, who was slumped on the stairs looking down at the floor. Cautiously he moved towards Merlin, unsure slightly if Merlin would want him near right now.

Merlin didn't turn as Arthur approached, though his senses told him Arthur was there. He didn't want to be near Arthur at the moment, he didn't want anyone near him at the moment. All he wanted was to be left alone with the memories of his mother. However to Merlin's distress Arthur didn't seem to get the point. He hunched up as Arthur sat down next to him in the valiant hope that Arthur would leave him alone. "Are you alright?" Arthur asked. Merlin intially thought that was the most stupid question in the world. Later he would consider it again and wish he hadn't answered in the way he had. Maybe he wouldn't be in this position if he hadn't. But at the present Merlin turned on Arthur. He didn't like being treat like a doormat, or even sympathised with by a prat.

"How do you think I feel!" He muttered, trying to keep calm.

"Look I know this is a complete tradgedy for you," Arthur said. "But can you please look on the bright side, at least it's not _your_ head!" As soon as he'd said it Arthur immediately knew that hadn't come out the way he'd intended. Merlin whirled on him, his eyes alight with pain, hurt and fury.

"So what," He shouted. "You think that my mother wasn't important to me? You think that because it's not my head when it should've been that I'll just carry on as before? Look Arthur _Prat_dragon I really _don't_ give a damn what you think, you or your miserable father think. I _know_ what should of have happened and this wasn't it. Perhaps if you ever lose someone close to you, you'll give a damn about that person instead of thinking about _your_self _all _the time!" Merlin rose up and fled back into the castle leaving Arthur feeling rather embarrassed on the stairs and with a lot of people gawping at him.

Uther flew into his chambers with a spring in his step. Like everyone else in the castle and most likely outside, he'd just heard Merlin's outburst. Everything was going to plan. He barely noticied the man kneeling on the floor facing him, until he almost fell over him. Uther sank back into his usual composure instantly and looke questioningly at the guard.

"The man Lady Morgana had imprisoned My Lord," The guard said. "The one you wanted me to fetch!"

"Ah yes," Uther recalled this and his mind fell on the young man in front of him with curiosity. "So who are you?" He asked.

"My name is Cedric, your majesty!" Cedric's voice bore a silkly tone to it. Like Uther, Cedric had his own plans and now he was determined to put them into action.

"What is your business here in Camelot?" Uther replied.

"To start a new life sire, to help make some prospects for myself."

"Well, then why has my ward thrown you into the dungeons Cedac, was it?"

"Cedric sire, I believe that she thought I was responsible for your son I mean, Prince Arthur's accident." Cedric was now been careful with everything he said.

"And did you?" Uther's voice held a icy tone but his face held an interesting expression on it.

"No My Lord, I swear to you on my family's graves and my own sire I would never, had nothing to do with it. I merely want a good job and some recognition for it sire!" Cedric's tone was a mixture of innocence and fake honesty.

"Well then it seems your to be released as there is no evidence against you!" Uther smiled to himself. This man was everything he's been searching for. "I have a job proposition for you, It seems my son is in need of a new manservant. Perhaps you could fill it, as a trial to test your loyalty!"

Cedric could of shouted on high. His plan was working perfectly but now he must play it properly. "But sire, does he not already have a good manservant, I wouldn't want to tresspass and have no skills required!"

"My son needs a trustworthy servant and so do I. His other servant doesn't fit that part!" Uther said casually. Do you want the job or not!"

"Yes sire of course I do! Thank you so much I will not fail you!" Cedric decided that playing suck up was best.

"Then the job is yours, you will start tomorrow, I shalll inform my son," Uther waved his hand and bowing repeatadly Cedric left the hall. Outside he stood and smirked this was to good to be true.

**Coming up next time. Arthur doesn't want a new manservant, Morgana loses it with Uther and pays the price, and Merlin discovers truly what Arthur means to him.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hi everyone chapter 11 made some people a little bit unhappy, I think and I'm sorry for that as well as taking until now to update. Thank you for your patience. Chapter 12 is a little bit different from the others and focuses on Merlin and Arthur's POV. Hope you all like this one better!**

Merlin stormed into his cupboard sized room and slammed the door. Everything felt wrong to him. His mother was dead and it might as well of been his fault, Arthur was now probably going to sack him for that embarrassing outburst and for the icing on the cake he still hadn't sorted things out with Gwen. For the first time since arriving at Camelot, Merlin began to question whether he actually belonged there anymore. His mind a jumble of hatred at himself and Uther, grief at the loss of his mother again his fault, and fear at the possible loss of his friends also his fault, Merlin collapsed onto his bed and began to cry.

Arthur was still sat on the stairs as Morgana approached him. She wore a sympathetic look but Arthur knew Morgana well. "You can't say I didn't try Morgana!" He grumbled turning away from her.

"Just give him time Arthur, he's upset and will be for some time just bear with it!" Morgana replied gently.

"Be patient," Arthur retorted sadly. "He doesn't even want to speak to me anymore," He hung his head. "Not that I can blame him!"

"He's angry at your Father, Arthur not you." Morgana reassured. "Just give it time, be there when he needs you, he'll come round."

Arthur stared at the ground his head between his knees. He knew Morgana was right, but he'd never seen Merlin lose it before and still wondered if he'd pushed it too far. Morgana sensed that this conversation was over and turned to go back into the castle but before she went she turned back.

"Go and see him again Arthur, he might regret some of the things he's said, and he's probably alone now!"

Arthur turned his head to reply but she'd gone leaving him alone with his thoughts on the steps.

Merlin was sore and stiff from lying in the same position for hours. He'd stopped crying having no more tears to shed, instead he'd laid there allowing his thoughts to overwhelm him. He didn't think that he could sink any lower. He needed to talk to Arthur again and apologise. Whilst thinking Arthur's earlier question came back to him. "How do you feel?" In truth and complete honesty Merlin didn't know himself how he was feeling so where was the logic in thinking someone else would know. He knew he should at least apologise for what he said. He needed his job if nothing else. "At least Arthur's massive list of chores will keep me busy, and my mind off things!" He thought. Gathering himself together he made for the door. He was determined if nothing else to talk to Arthur today and sort out things with Gwen by the end of the week.

Arthur was going to talk to Merlin when he heard shouts coming from the council chamber. He recognised one of the voices that was his Father's. He heard the second voice and realised that Morgana was having a fight with Uther yet again. He pushed open the doors to find Morgana and Uther face to face each wearing a look that would kill anyone else.

"YOU DIDN'T HAVE TO KILL HER!" Morgana shouted. It didn't take Arthur long to figure out what the fight was all about this time.

"THE LAWS OF CAMELOT MUST STAND! I DON'T THINK YOU UNDERSTAND!" Uther was red in face. It was clear that he'd been arguing for sometime now.

"NO, YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND," Morgana cried. "Why can you not see the hurt and misery you cause to everyone around you. Can't you see what you've done!" Morgana pleaded, though Arthur could see she knew she was defeated.

" I HAVE A DUTY TO PROTECT THS KINGDOM, AND I WILL NOT SEE IT UNDERMINED BY AN EVIL SORCERER!" Uther spat out the last word with disgust. Morgana turned and fled from the room before leaving she spoke calmly to Uther once more.

He's not evil Uther, you are. You're an evil, idle man and someday you will pay for it."

Uther turned and stared at her vanishing back before his eyes settled on his son. "Ah Arthur, I hope your not here to give me a load of ill gotten grief as well, speaking of which I have some good news for you."

"Oh," Arthur's voice was devoid of emotion. He stared out the window avoiding his Father's eyes.

"Yes, you now have a new manservant Arthur!"

"What!" Arthur's head snapped up. "I don't want a new servant Father I still have Merlin." At least he hoped he did.

"I will not take arguments from you as well Arthur. You will do as your told, besides," He chuckled meanly. " After what I just heard I think you need a new servant."

"That was your fault Father, you shouldn't of done what you did!" Arthur yelled he could feel hurt and upset brewing up almost ready to burst.

"DAMN IT ARTHUR THAT'S ENOUGH!" Uther roared. "You WILL do as your TOLD, and I'll hear no more about it."

Arthur hung his head disgusted at his Father and wondering how he was going to possibly explain this to Merlin. Uther took his son's silence as submission.

"You'll find your new servant in your chambers ready, now I think we both have duties to get on with, perhaps I'll see you tonight at supper?" Uther's tone had remarkably changed as though nothing had happened.

"No Father, I won't join you tonight, I've got things to do," Arthur turned and walked out of the room, leaving his Father staring after his son looking disappointed.

Merlin didn't know where to find Arthur, so he decided to go straight to Arthur's chamber to find him. As he rounded a corner he heard whispers of a conversation being held inside the room.

"What's your name again, you seem familiar," It was Arthur's voice.

"Cedric sire, I believe we met at the stables before your accident," Cedric's voice sounded silky and cold. Merlin's breath caught in his throat, Cedric, "NO, he can't hurt Arthur again!" Merlin thought. He darted forwards ready to burst in and help Arthur but the next sentence hit Merlin like a ton of red hot irons.

"So you're my new manservant then?" Arthur asked.

"Yes sire, speaking of which, what do you need doing?" Cedric was almost grovelling at Arthur's feet. He saw Merlin standing in the doorway and shot him a nasty smirk. It was fleeting but Arthur saw it. He turned in the direction of the doorway and spotted Merlin. Arthur's jaw dropped. This was not good.

"Merlin…I" Arthur began but Merlin turned and ran away from Arthur and Cedric. He couldn't believe it, Arthur had replaced him already and with the man who'd framed him. So much for Arthur's friendship.

"Merlin…Merlin…Merlin wait." Arthur cried out darting after Merlin. He was faster than his friend but Merlin had a head start and Arthur couldn't catch him. Merlin dived into his room and slammed the latch across locking it. He slumped to the floor feeling the tears brimming again.

Arthur slammed into Merlin's door, realising it was locked he listened through. He heard soft sobs coming from the other side.

"Merlin, please," Arthur called through the door. "This isn't what you think, it's my Father's idea. I…don't want to lose you…please let me in!"

On the other side of the door, Merlin lay on the floor listening to Arthur. He felt betrayed and desperate. But at least he could talk to Arthur, he hoped Arthur was right and he hated feeling alone. He opened the door slowly to allow Arthur in.

**Well that's chapter 12 hope it was better than the last one. **


	13. Chapter 13

Hi everyone thank you for reading and reviewing my last ch**apter. Hope you like the next chapter.**

Merlin opened the door and allowed Arthur inside hesitantly. He didn't know how to feel besides useless and betrayed. "At least he can't make it any worse!" Merlin thought to himself. He turned his back from the Crown Prince as he entered the room, looking at him made it seem worse. Arthur looked at Merlin who wouldn't turn and face him. "Don't you know how to use a cupboard idiot?" He asked trying to keep the conversation light. It was met by silence, except for Merlin's feet crossing to the window.

"If you haven't got anything reasonable to say _sire_, then just go," Merlin whispered after a moment. He'd thought that Arthur had come to talk about this situation but evidently not.

"Look Merlin!" Arthur began. "This wasn't my idea it was my Father's. He doesn't trust you anymore and besides Cedric is a more ideal servant he's not as clumsy."

"He's tried to kill you twice already Arthur! Don't you remember?" Merlin spun round with a pleading look in his eyes. "He fixed your saddle so that you would be thrown off your horse! He tried to cut your heart out of you whilst you were unconscious! I saved you with my magic! I exposed myself in order to protect you and you just decide to…to allow the man who did that to serve you again. I…" Merlin broke off unable to say anymore. He turned back to the window fighting back tears. The last thing he needed was for Arthur to see him crying.

Arthur was looking at his servant like he'd gone mad. He could remember being very injured and seeing someone holding a dagger above him before he passed out but surely it couldn't of been Cedric?

"Are you sure about that Merlin that's a very harsh accusation to make, and one that if not proven could land your head on the chopping block!"

"It's there already isn't it?" Merlin sighed.

"No!" Arthur corrected. "Your mother paid that price for you!" He looked over at Merlin whose head was hanging down so low it was almost as if his head had been removed. He moved cautiously behind Merlin. "I'm glad she did Merlin because…I can't believe I'm saying this but… you're my friend and I can't lose you again." Now it was Arthur's turn to be embarrassed.

Merlin turned to look at Arthur but was unable to hold back the tears. "I thought you didn't care," he whispered.

Neither did I?" Arthur chuckled softly. He moved forward and for the first time ever pulled Merlin into an awkward embrace. Watching all this from the door was Cedric, and he was not happy. As he watched Arthur and Merlin embrace all he could think about was "Damn, now what am I supposed to do?" All of a sudden a thought hit him. The King Uther, he was on his side. Maybe there was still a way of getting rid of that tiresome servant and the stuck up Prince in one go. He crept off to the King's chambers a plan forming in his head.

Despite everything Cedric was planning there was one person determined to watch out for Merlin and Arthur no matter what the consequences. Morgana! She was hot on Cedric's tail ever since learning that he had been released. She knew instinctively without her nightmares, that Cedric was planning something ghastly. She'd also managed to convince Gwen to help her, though she had sensed her maidservant's reluctance and wondered for the first time, what she thought of Merlin's revelation.

"Gwen?" She asked later that night. "Gwen what's wrong? Is it Merlin's magic?"

Gwen who had been preparing her mistress' bed looked at the window instead. "I just…I just don't understand why he lied! Why he didn't tell us before? It's like…it's like he didn't trust me after all I done for him after all we did!" She was upset but over the past few days and with everything else she had decided to leave the topic alone. But it was eating away inside of her and she wasn't sure if she could bear it much longer.

Morgana stared at Gwen remembering that she liked Merlin and always had hoped that friendship might turn into something more. For the first time ever, despite everything Morgana felt unable to help her. She felt the same thing for Merlin as Gwen was hoping for and she was only just beginning to realize it. But now she knew there was a gap between her and her maidservant that could not be healed. She'd seen glimpses of it in her dreams. She had been surprised at first but always knew that Gwen was destined for greater things. She was to become Queen not Morgana. Ever since considering this Morgana had felt happy, confused and a little hurt. Gwen was a fierce, loyal and brave woman and would make an ideal husband for Arthur but it made Morgana feel like her power no longer mattered. She was insecure and had therefore turned to Merlin for comfort. Now she didn't know what to do, so she chose to keep it simple. Protecting all three of her friends became her priority as well as keeping her secret hidden. She looked at Gwen who was back folding the sheets. "Oh if only you knew!" She thought. But she couldn't tell her, she wouldn't tell her it wasn't fair on both parties.

"Let's just concentrate on finding out what danger Cedric is planning now Gwen," She smiled. "I'm sure you and Merlin can sort things out by yourself after,"

"At least I hope you can?" She thought afterwards.

**So that was chapter 13 please R&R if poss ****J.**


	14. Chapter 14

Hi everyone this is chapter came so late because I had problems with my other story Arthur the Snake. Hope you enjoy this next chapter. J

**Cedric's plan was going perfectly. He'd requested an audience with the King a few minutes ago and now Uther was furiously pacing around the council chamber, angry that his son had disobeyed his orders and had gone back to that dare he say it **_**Sorcerer!**_

"**Sire, what should I do now? I need a job, and I don't know what I did wrong," Cedric had decided a grovelling tone was best. "**_**Never upstart the King and remain calm," **_**He kept telling himself.**

"**Indeed you need a job and I gave you one," the King paused and turned to eye Cedric critically. But whatever he was thinking he didn't voice it and swept it under the carpet. "Since my son seems to think he can disobey me and choose a sorcerer over his own father then the only way to resolve that is to remove the problem."**

"**What do you mean sire, have I done anything wrong?" Cedric grovelled.**

"**No!" Uther remarked, before calling out. "Guards, arrest Merlin in Gaius' care and have the executioner know I will require his services tomorrow. Then send for my son!"**

"**Yes My Lord," The guard said and left to do the King's bidding.**

"**What am I to do Sire?" Cedric asked, he was beginning to get tired of repeating himself again and again. **

"**You will work as my servant for a couple of days until I find a more permanent position for you." Uther replied. "You can start by cleaning out my stables you are dismissed!"**

"**Thank you, sire," Cedric bowed low and exited the Council Chamber smiling. **

**As he crossed the courtyard he saw Merlin being dragged quite literally across the corridor, he kept looking back and crying out for Arthur. The prince himself was running after Merlin but also being dragged the other way by another pair of guards. His smile grew wider, the pair of them were separated and now could easily be picked off. Merlin would die tomorrow by execution and Arthur would follow next. But his smile faltered when he saw Lady Morgana and her Maidservant eyeing him with a conjoined look of contempt. **

**Merlin didn't know what had happened or what he could do. One minute everything had seemed fine he was resting with Arthur, who was alive and finally knew that Arthur viewed him as more than a manservant. The next minute he was being thrown into a rather familiar cold hard cell with the door being slammed behind him. **

**He gazed around the dungeon cell and whimpered; he realised that he was only in here for one reason and that meant execution. But surely Uther wouldn't. He thought that there would at least be a way out of it but the more he thought about it now, the less it likely it seemed. If Uther was serious about his demise he'd be dead either later today or at the latest dawn tomorrow. He hung his head helplessly. He sensed that Arthur would be in a lot of danger without him and Cedric would be involved in this someway. **

"_**Oh someone help me please, please!" **_**He thought desperately. **

**Arthur yelled out at his father and hadn't stopped yelling at him for ten minutes since he'd being dumped in the Council Chamber by the guards.**

"**WHY FATHER WHY? He's done NOTHING wrong, he's NOT evil." Arthur slumped to the floor finally running out of words to throw at his father. He was completely disgusted at what his father had become, and swore mentally to himself he wouldn't let Merlin be harmed.**

"**You disobeyed me son; you disappointed me and now you must pay the price." Uther had expected his son's reaction and had prepared himself for it. "Merlin will face the punishment he should've gotten originally and you will go on an ambassadorial journey to Bayard of Mercia. I want you to negotiate the sharing of the new farmland that has been developed."**

"**I'm not going ANYWHERE! Not without Merlin!" Arthur snapped. **

"**You **_**will**_** leave immediately and without complaint. Go now and prepare!" Uther's voice had developed a low and icy tone to it. **

"**Perhaps **_**you **_**didn't hear **_**me**_**! I'm not going anywhere without Merlin!" Arthur knew he was treading on very dangerous territory but he couldn't help it. **

"**Go now and then perhaps the sorcerer will still be alive when you get back. You might get to watch him die at least." Uther wasn't going to take no for an answer. **

"**I won't let you execute him father, you can't take my best friend from me because of what he was born as it's not fair!"**

"**Neither is life Arthur, now go my word still stands," Uther said and stood up leaving Arthur crumpled on the floor resigned. **

**He waited till his son had left the room and then took his place on his throne again. There was a knock at the door. "Enter!" **

**The executioner entered the room gazing at Uther with fear. He hated his job but couldn't say no the King, he bowed and waited for Uther's command. **

"**Ah yes, George sharpen your axe for tomorrow at dawn I have a sorcerer for you to execute. You will receive payment upon doing your job as usual." **

**George never said a word to the King he simply took his orders nodded and bowed as he left. Uther sat back in his chair. And looked out the window and saw his son making his way across the courtyard towards the stables. He sent a quick, sad look towards the dungeons. Then hung his head and left. **

**Hope you enjoyed that chapter. Please read and review. **


	15. Chapter 15

_**Hi I have had so many absolutely urgent requests for the next chapter I gave in and decided to publish this chapter earlier than I had planned. **__**J Hope you all enjoy. I decided to do the executioners point of view this time because that way you get the whole picture.**_

_The executioner woke up feeling complacent. Today was his day to get paid, to feed his hungry children and to ease the burden off his work ravaged wife. But he also hated his job knowing he was taking another life, and very likely it was going to be someone who had a loving family maybe even children and a spouse themselves. _

_It was hard being an executioner. You could never talk about it for fears of being chased out of town. You could never accept it was what you did either because it damaged your ability to do the job and that meant less pay or none. Grimly he rose from his bed and got dressed. Once he was done he left his hut and made for the castle armoury. As his job was to be kept quiet he never used or kept the same axe, it was always loaned from the royal armourer._

"_Mornin' George," The armourer smiled. "Here for that axe are you?"_

"_Yep, I don't know anything about today's job except it's a sorcerer, you don't know anything do you?" He knew he shouldn't ask but he couldn't help it. He hated the thought that people thought executioners where cold, heartless people._

"_What I can't believe you haven't heard. You know that manservant of the Prince's it turns out it's him. Hiding in Uther's court all along and right under his nose, working with his son." The armourer grinned humourlessly. "That ain't the half of it either. The woman you executed before was his mother and there's absolute outrage that his head's up or it now. I hear that Lady Morgana's gone beserk at Uther and threatens to walk out. And that his son Prince Arthur's grown really fond of that boy, so the King's sent him away so he doesn't interfere."_

"_Interfere?" George enquired. "But the lad's his servant nothing more why would he risk his crown for him?"_

"_Well apparently it's being all round the court that the sorcerer's being saving the Prince's life all the time with magic and that the Prince has known for sometime and views his servant as a friend." The armourer passed George the axe. "All I'm gonna say is I'd really hate to be you right now. I mean not to worry you but your not gonna be in the Prince's good books are you? Executing his friend, having said that from the gossip I keep hearing it's tearing the court apart from ladies to knights."_

_George paused at this. The armourer had a point and a good one. True Uther was the King now, and his word was law but what would happen to him and his family when the Prince became the King. Would he hold a grudge against him for what he had done? Normally executions weren't within the royal circle it was dangerous to get involved but what choice did he have? _

_George took the axe and put on a fake smile. "Yer well I should be going I have a job to do that will mean I get paid."_

"_Rather you than me mate," The armourer called after him. _

_Sighing George made his way back the direction he'd come from. He had to pass his house on the way to get to the castle gates. As he passed however his youngest son ran out to him._

"_Father, Father! You've got to come quick there's a real posh lady in the house and she wants to talk to you!"_

_George stopped startled. He thought back to the earlier conversation he'd had. Could it be The Lady Morgana who was waiting. Sighing George made his way inside pushing his son outside as he went. _

"_Go and ask your mother what she want's for supper tonight yes. Good lad!" _

_Once inside he closed the door and turned around. It was the person he thought it was. She wasn't alone either her maidservant was stood behind her looking rather worried. _

"_My lady to what do I owe this immense pleasure and honour?" He asked though he knew damn well what she would want to ask. Still he'd learned it was always best to ask anyway. _

"_I want to talk to you about the execution you've being asked to perform this morning sir." Her voice was rich and well pronounced and he got the indistinct feeling she was definitely worth her position. _

"_I know My Lady that the man in question is well favoured by yourself and the Prince. I don't want to perform this execution judging by what I've heard but I'm ordered to by the King. What can I do?" He paused and closed his mouth wondering if what he'd just said pushed the boundaries. _

_He was mildly surprised however when Lady Morgana's mouth curled into a smile. _

"_And I take it that the royal blacksmith told you that. He's being spreading gossip for a couple of days not that it does any harm." She seemed to say this more to herself than to him so he kept his mouth shut. _

"_I'm here not just because of my beliefs however but also because of my maidservant's and Arthur's." She announced and George was once more reminded of her position. Very few people could ever call the Crown Prince just Arthur and get away with it, even nobles. _

"_What is it you would like me to do My Lady?" George asked. He was really stuck now. _

"_I want you to stop the execution at the crucial moment when Uther drops his arm. Pretend you've suddenly received a coughing fit or really bad stomach cramp. Just don't drop the axe on Merlin's head."_

_So that was the man's name he thought he'd heard it before, wasn't he the boy who'd insulted the Prince in the square and tried to fight him. Yes he remembered his wife telling him over supper. _

_He considered her idea and found one obvious flaw. _

"_That's a very good plan My Lady but what do I do once the King realises there's nothing wrong? I have to be paid my wife she'd pregnant again and she struggling to keep us going as it is."_

"_There's no need for flattery George I know you are quite a smart man." George shifted uncomfortable with compliments. Lady Morgana seemed to notice that. "You don't need to worry keep coughing for a couple of minutes and the rest will be taken care of. I can assure you that you will still get paid either by me or Uther my word as a Lady. But please I need you to promise you will do this?" She looked at him directly and with a look that was across between commanding and pleading. _

_Confused and even more worried now George considered the idea. He knew he should ask what would take care of itself but couldn't find the words under her glare. So he did the stupid thing and stayed silent and nodded. _

"_Thank you, you will not regret this and I give Arthur's word that you and your family will be safe." With that in the air she stood and made to exit. George opened the door for her and watched her go. She truly was a woman of many mysteries and talents. His instincts told him so. He turned and saw her maidservant still watching him. _

"_Thank you," She whispered and hurried off after her mistress. _

_George shut the door and then realised he was late very late. Gathering his axe together with his mind elsewhere, George hurried out of the door and made for the castle gates wondering what the hell was going on?_

_**Well there's chapter 15 you will have to wait a little longer for Chapter 16 as I've published this one early. J**_


	16. Chapter 16

Hi everyone this is the chapter you've all been so desperate for, I hope you like it.

Morgana watched from her window as the entire procession started. The executioner had been told what he must do and she was fairly certain that he would do it. She looked towards Gwen who was stood next to her. She was pale, paler than she had ever been. "It's going to be alright Gwen he's not going to die!" She tried to reassure her, but Gwen placed her head in her hands and turned away from the window. Morgana watched as Gwen picked up her blue velvet cloak and began folding it as though it was an ordinary day.

"Gwen, please you must believe me. Merlin will be safe it's all going to work out."

"I just don't see how!" Gwen cried out dropping the cloak and accidently tearing it on the chair arm.

"Arthur will be here, he'll come to save Merlin I know he will." Morgana started but Gwen cut her off.

"And what can he do? His father will never allow it and what will be the consequences if his highness disobeys them!" Gwen looked down at the cloak and bent down to gather it up before apologizing immediately for what she had said. Morgana simply watched as Gwen folded up the cloak and hurried out of the room.

She turned back to the window and saw Uther standing on the balcony getting ready. A series of emotions passed through her. First hatred and fear then anger and pity. King Uther would never be a good King never. His fear and hatred of magic the one thing that Camelot was centred around had made him hated and feared not just by his enemies but also, by those who would of loved him. She saw Merlin being pulled into the daylight by the guards and hoped and prayed that she was right.

The executioner George stood on the scaffold and watched as the condemned approached. He was young quite clearly frightened. George thought back to his instruction given to him by the Lady Morgana less than two hours ago. He had decided to follow her instructions and also to pray that Uther wouldn't blame him or his family for whatever was about to befall.

George watched as the man was dragged and thrown down on the block that should soon be stained with his blood. He listened to the King's speech and still praying raised the axe to match Uther's arm.

"God help me, I've failed Arthur," was all he heard as Uther's hand fell.

Merlin woke up that morning with a deep sense of foreboding and fear. He was lying at the back of his jail cell on an old, rough sack with only one idea of what was about to happen to him. Execution! He wasn't stupid, he knew Arthur had gone and couldn't help him. If Morgana tried to interfere her and Gwen where definitely going to be in trouble, and he hoped desperately that they wouldn't.

The guards came for him a couple of hours after the sun had risen. He could already see the jostling crowd and hear them murmuring amongst themselves, before he entered the courtyard.

The crowd fell silent as he was dragged out by the two guards. He looked up at the balcony and saw the King standing there, flanked by two knights. Uther's expression was cold and calculating. He felt himself stumble and realised that he had hit the steps leading up to the scaffold. For a moment he paused, and looked around, he spotted Morgana standing at her window with Gwen by her side. He smiled up at them briefly before stepping up onto the scaffold.

He felt his knees graze as he was pushed down onto the block in front of him. It was then that Uther spoke.

"This man Merlin, Emrys is charged with committing acts of sorcerey, and not just against innocents but also against the crown itself. I hold myself accountable for allowing this man to work as my son's manservant but will now atone for that by executing that which has posed our crown threat. Let this serve a lesson to all for by God I swear if this anyone ever attempts to make a fool out of me again I will make the same example of them!" Uther's voice was cold and cruel.

Merlin closed his eyes as Uther raised his hand above his head. This was it completely and utterly it.

"Oh god help me, I've failed Arthur," He whispered quietly as the executioner raised the axe above his head. It was completely silent as the axe waited to fall. Then Uther dropped his hand and the crowd cried out!

Up above Morgana's head dropped dejectedly. How could it of gone like this!


	17. Chapter 17

Hi guys, yes I no that cliffhanger was cruel. But you can't say I don't use them effectively. This POV is as requested from Merlin and Arthur. I hope this penultimate chapter puts you all out of your misery. J

**Merlin heard the executioner cough abruptly the moment that Uther's hand fell, it didn't sound like a genuine cough but it was long enough for it to sound genuine. As Uther eyed the executioner coldy, he picked up the axe and prepared to bring it down. Just as the axe swung down, somebody cloaked heavily in the crowd, darted forward and jerked Merlin right out of the path of the falling axe. The crowd cried out in shock as the executioners axe fell, not onto Merlin's head but onto the cloaked figures outstretched arm. **

**It cut right through the arm cleanly in one slash. The freaked out crowd pulled backwards as the cloaked figure fell down on top of Merlin. Uther could only stare, his face contorted in rage. Merlin managed though with great difficulty, to push the writhing figure off him and pull himself shakily to his feet. Instinct told him to run , but he found himself unable to take his eyes off the shuddering form on the floor who was holding his arm where the axe had severed the wrist desperately trying to stop the bleeding. **

**With surprise and fear in his eyes Merlin crouched down and gingerly pulled back the hood on the cloaked man. If Merlin was surprised that someone had risked their life for his just then, he was dumbfounded at the person beneath the cloak. **

"**Arthur!" Merlin cried out in shock. He gazed at the agonized prince's face, his hair all dishevelled and his eyes blazing with pain and gently reached forward to touch him, just to make sure he was real. **

**Meanwhile Uther had managed to regain some composure up on the balcony. He gazed down at the figure that was now surrounded by curious people, with a small sense of dread. His instinct told him that the one person he all but hoped it wasn't most likely was. **

**That was confirmed however when Merlin cried out for Gaius amongst the people and they cleared to let the elderly physician pass. As they cleared Uther caught a glimpse of who had interrupted the execution, and his heart sank. **

**Merlin had tugged Arthur closer to him and was desperately trying to move people away whilst trying to pull Arthur's other hand off the severed one, so he could stop the bleeding. Merlin looked around as Gaius arrived and crouched beside the struggling and stressed Prince. **

"**We must get him inside and out of this crowd!" Gaius urged.**

"**I know but he won't move, come on Arthur we can't help you out here!" Merlin was half addressing Gaius, half addressing himself. **

**The major problem was Arthur for a start wouldn't move away from Merlin, second he seemed to of lost all ability to talk or fathom what everyone else was saying, and thirdly Uther was now yelling orders at the guards.**

**Arthur unable to hear what the guards where saying panicked as they advanced thinking they were going for back for Merlin. Desperate he shuffled closer to Merlin trying despite everything, to protect his best friend. Merlin's grip tightened on him as he moved closer. He couldn't sense anything but pain at the moment everything else had gone dead with shock! He was dimly aware that Merlin was trying to coax him to move, but he couldn't be sure, and his legs wouldn't obey him properly. **

"**ARTHUR, ARTHUR PLEASE!" Merlin cried out, Arthur was still losing too much blood and was starting to lose consciousness. Fear gripped Merlin utterly. He couldn't perform magic right now as Arthur wouldn't move his hand away from the stump. Gaius was struggling to get Arthur away from Merlin and inside. Everything was chaos!**

**One voice cut through the commotion, and it was apart from Uther's the last voice Merlin wanted to hear. **

"**CEDRIC!" He snarled, still clutching the slipping out of conscious Prince. "This is your doing all of it!"**

"**NO! Well not entirely." Cedric smiled like a shark. "The thing is you were supposed to die and Arthur was supposed to die saving you."**

"**What, how does that work?" Merlin was confused and trying to shake Arthur back to life.**

"**I gave Arthur that cloak, after I heard him plotting with Morgana about their silly plan to save you! I left it right where he would need it with the time and date of the execution. I knew what the executioner was planning I just didn't think he'd do it!" Cedric growled. "Stupid fool, oh well one out of two isn't bad. I guess I'll just have to dispose of you myself," He muttered to Merlin. **

**Before Merlin had a chance to reply Cedric was gone from sight, swallowed amongst the crowd. Now he had another problem death threat and a very nearly dead friend. **

"**Arthur, wake up you prat," He managed to force out. **

"**Merlin…hmmm…" Arthur sighed softly. "At…least…your…alive…alive…" Arthur croaked out before his head fell onto Merlin's chest, blood still spurting from his wrist and trickling from his mouth. **

"**Arthur no!" Merlin cried out and checked for a pulse. **

**There was one but it was weak. "Come on we MUST go NOW!" Gaius snapped. **

**Only one more chapter to go now, hope you enjoyed this one. J**


	18. Chapter 18

Hi my faithful readers. I hope you have all enjoyed it more than it has been to write it ;). I would like to thank everyone who has reviewed my work over the past however long it's being, particularly those who reviewed every chapter and took the time to give constructive criticism.

**Gaius didn't think there was any possible way that he could remember everything that happened in the past couple of hours. It had being perhaps the most hectic time he could think of since the death of Queen Igraine. Merlin and a select group of Arthur's band of knights had almost broken the door to his rooms, clean off the hinges in such a hurry to get Arthur attended too. **

**The young man was a mess! Blood splattered all over his clothes as the bleeding stump from where the axe had severed his hand continued to leak. Gaius was from far a squeamish man, but even he quailed at the amount of so much blood staining everything, and it pained him to know it was the young Prince's.**

"**Quickly, put him on the table!" Gaius barked. "Then for god's sakes fetch me warm water, a towel, and as many bandages and cotton as you can gather!" **

**With each request one more of the knights band dispersed to aquire the requested. All the knights had dispersed to fetch what was needed, leaving only Gaius and Merlin to look after Arthur. **

**Gaius turned to look at Merlin who was bent almost double over Arthur's limp form on the bed. He made his way over. "Merlin?" He asked.**

**Merlin did not respond, instead kept his eyes firmly on Arthur and his hand wrapped around the bleeding stump. "Merlin?" Gaius repeated gently. "Merlin let me look at him, please?"**

**For the first time Merlin responded. He looked at Gaius and he recalled how a blade might as well of stabbed him, for the look he received was one of utter pain. Merlin had tears in his eyes. **

"**Please Gaius…he can't die…he can't," Merlin whispered. "It is my destiny to protect him…not the other way round."**

"**Merlin. Let me get to him, So I can stop the bleeding and prevent infection!" Gaius said firmly.**

**He was about to forcefully move Merlin away from Arthur, when three of the Knights burst in one carrying cloth, another carrying steaming water buckets and the final tripping over long strands of cotton. **

"**Everything you asked for sir, except the bandages Bedievere is bringing them now he shouldn't be long!" Sir Kay stammered breathless form running. "Will that be all sir? What should I tell the King?" **

"**Tell him nothing at the moment, Uther must remain at arms distance and please keep anyone who is not give royal permission out of these chambers!"**

"**Yes sir," Sir Kay replied and hurried to do the physicians bidding. **

**Gaius now turned back to Merlin and asked him once again to remove himself from Arthur's ruined arm. **

**Merlin simply shook his head and remained attached. Gaius moved even quicker now, "MERLIN FOR GOODNESS SAKE MOVE!" Gaius regretted shouting at the young man but desperate times call for desperate measures. However Merlin still didn't move.**

**Sir Bedievere burst into the rooms yelling. "I've got you the bandages you required sir, there all here."**

"**Thank you!" Gaius replied. **

"**Is there anything I can do to…you know help?"**

"**Yes, can you please remove Merlin from the Prince's side so that I can attend to him!" Gaius didn't like it but had no other option. **

**Bedievere nodded and moved instantly to grab Merlin round the shoulders. When that failed he lunged and grabbed Merlin round the waist, he had to work and wrestle the scrawny servant away from his master. But Merlin didn't go quietly either, he had no choice but to gag him as well. **

"**LET ME GO! LET ME GO! ARTHUR, ARTHUR PLEASE NO! GAIUS TELL HIM TO LET ME GO! I CAN SAVE HIM GAIUS! ARTHUR…" Merlin's cries grew quieter as he was dragged out of the chambers leaving Gaius alone with the Prince.**

"**I'm sorry Merlin," Gaius had said softly as he watched Merlin in tears being dragged away. **

**With Merlin gone Gaius raced to work. He took the Prince's pulse, it was weak barely there. Next he grabbed a cloth and tore it apart, soaked it deep in the hot water and placed it gently on the bleeding stump. He kept cleansing it slowly until most of the dried blood was gone and the wound itself was as clean as possible. He tied a strong tourniquet beneath the wound and waited until the flow had all but run dry. He reached for the remaining cloth and making sure it was damp not soaked, wrapped it round the wound. After that he took up the cotton and sowing faster than he had ever before, stitched it to the Prince's hand.**

"**There," He muttered. "Now that will prevent infection. Hopefully."**

**Gaius recalled he'd taken up the bandages next and begun to wrap them around the damp cloth in order to secure the wound completely. When he was done he used the last scrap of cloth to make a sling and tied it round Arthur's neck. He moved the wounded arm towards Arthur's other shoulder and tied it there.**

**With the arm now tended to, Gaius turned to cleaning up the Prince, he used some of Merlin's spare clothes to replace the bloodied ones and used an old scarf as a wash cloth for Arthur's hair. Once Arthur was more presentable, Gaius checked the Prince's pulse. It was still as weak but it was still there.**

**With all of that done, Gaius cleaned himself up and sat down. A knock came a few minutes later. He had expected that Merlin had probably escaped from Bedievere by now and had made his ways back here, but it wasn't. **

**It was Guinevere, Morgana, and Uther. They were all silent their eyes falling upon the pale and still form of Arthur. **

"**Is he…" Uther trailed off.**

"**No Sire he lives at the time being. He is weak but if he loses no more blood he should recover. But it WILL take time." Gaius stressed. He knew Uther could be impatient. **

"**I shall inform the court that the Prince lives then," Uther turned to go. Morgana shot him an incredulous look. **

"**He was never one for expressing his emotion," Gaius smiled slightly at her expression. **

"**How's Merlin?" She asked softly. **

"**I don't know!" He admitted. "I had to have him forcefully removed away so I could attend to Arthur. I haven't heard from him or Bedievere since."**

"**Maybe you should go check on him Gwen?" Morgana enquired.**

**Catching the hint Gwen left to find Merlin leaving Morgana and Gaius to watch over Arthur.**

**Gwen knew where to go to find the knights. She looked for Bedievere and approached him. **

"**Hi…erm Sir Bedievere is it? Have you seen Merlin?" Gwen asked.**

"**Afraid not miss…why he isn't causing trouble is he?" **

"**No…no…it's just Gaius wondered where he was," Gwen stammered. Why she never had the courage to talk to anyone above her status she never knew.**

"**Is Prince Arthur alright now?" Another knight butted in.**

"**Gaius says he'll live and the bleeding has been staunched. He also looks a little better now…sort of." Gwen assured them.**

"**Can we see him?" **

"**I don't know, you could ask. But Lady Morgana's there at the moment…maybe go later!" Gwen advised. Then sparing Bedievere one more glance she turned on her heels and left the knights to speculate.**

**Gwen searched the castle, the courtyard, the lower town and the training field. She asked lots of people if they had seen Merlin, but all replied no. Now she was beginning to worry where was Merlin?**

**Almost giving up she tried the stables as a total last resort. No Merlin there either, except. **

"**Excuse me sir," She asked the stable master.**

"**What can I do for ya love?"**

"**Why is Arthur's horse missing?" Gwen enquired.**

"**Erm I believe that the Prince's manservant whatever his name is, took it. Said he had to obtain something immediately in order to save the Prince!"**

"**What?" Gwen cried. "Do you know where he went?" **

"**Afraid not…is the Prince alright anyways?"**

**He never got an answer Gwen sped away and didn't stop until she reached Gaius'. Inside Morgana and Gaius still watched over Arthur.**

"**It's Merlin!" Gwen cried as she burst inside. "He's gone…he's taken Arthur's horse and gone!!"**

"**What?" Gaius and Morgana chorused together. "Where has he gone?"**

"**I don't know and neither does the stable master Merlin didn't say. He just said something about needing to obtain something for Arthur's survival. **

"**But?" Morgana cried out. A look from Gaius silenced her.**

"**Gaius what is it?" She asked.**

"**There's only one place he could of gone!"**

"**Where?"**

**Gaius' face turned pale. "The Isle of the Blessed,"**

**Well I was hoping to finish this story now. But I decided I couldn't fit it all in. So there will be another chapter. Containing Cedric, Merlin, Gaius, Gwen and Arthur. Please read and review.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Hi everyone so here's the next chapter in this story. I hope you enjoy it as much as the last one****J**

Merlin couldn't put how he felt into words. It was a combination of hurt, loss, betrayal, anger and fear. Merlin wondered if there was a word to describe all of those emotions in one. He couldn't even think about anything else except the mess Arthur had been in when he'd been torn away from him. The image was still vivid deep in his mind.

Unable to get back to Arthur and fully aware that he couldn't perform magic on Arthur without being near him, Merlin guessed that even if Gaius still staunch the bleeding that Arthur might not be strong enough to survive. Infections were violent and often struck without warning. What if Arthur caught one?

With this knowledge deep in mind, Merlin had struggled like mad until Bedievere had released him. He had then bolted towards the stables with only one goal in mind. To make sure Arthur survived. He owed him his life after what Arthur had done, but it was also his and no elses destiny to protect him. He had no choice but to return to the one place he'd hoped never to set foot on again. The Isle of the Blessed!

It was the only place where his magic could be strongly channelled into bargaining Arthur's survival.

Merlin also knew there would be a heavy price to pay. To save a life another must be forfeited in it's stead. But Merlin would not do what Nimueh did he would not cast that Burden onto others. It would be solely on his shoulders, his choice his price.

He knew that many would not see it that way like Gwen, Morgana or even Arthur himself. But it had to be.

Merlin had being so wrapped up in his thoughts that he didn't even realise that he had made it to the other side of the lake where the ruins of the old castle loomed above him. Magic was the foundation of this place and Merlin could feel it coursing through his veins now. He disembarked from the small boat and as ever it continued on it's journey, which briefly interrupted his thoughts as to thinking where did go?

That sudden thought suddenly went away when he climbed up the stone, now mostly moss, steps to the open courtyard of the ruins. Once again he saw the large towering pillars, a druid formation to concentrate power used within, and the stone altar which had once held the cup of life. It was this he had come for. He made his way across the courtyard and reached out to the golden cup, that was when a hand shot out and grabbed it before he could.

Merlin's eyes travelled up the hand and arm to the sneering, twisted face of Cedric. "How on Albion had he known to come here?" Merlin was startled and now very worried.

"No I don't think so _Mer_lin!" Cedric said softly, using the same tone Arthur often did when he drawled Merlin's name. This only made Merlin grit his teeth in anger.

"Give me the cup!" He made to move towards Cedric but the man vanished and re-appeared above the courtyard on the ruins.

"Oh come now _Mer_lin what did Gaius always say about being so hasty with magic!" Cedric smiled like a troll on the end of a spear.

The way Cedric talked and his ability with power and knowledge clearly of what the cup was, unnerved Merlin severely. He sounded just like Nimueh and considering everything he had caused Merlin began to consider that he actually was Nimueh re-incarnated in another form and out for revenge.

"Why do you have to do this? Why are you so determined to see Arthur dead?" The questions slipped out before Merlin had the chance to sensor them.

"I'm very much like you Merlin," Cedric began. "I was born in a simple village with nothing except my mother and a goat. When I was born mother sold the goat to pay for lodgings and for a time we lived under a cottage roof with a family of six. The father of the eldest family was a sorcerer, and he taught me as he taught his children the powers of magic and showed that it could be used for good." Cedric paused for a moment and gestured to Merlin.

"You know well the simple life of a peasant Merlin, but do you know what it feels like to have everything ripped away from you?"

Merlin didn't answer, he had a horrible feeling he knew where this was going, and was also thinking of ways to get back that chalice. Cedric realised Merlin wasn't going to answer him so he continued.

"I was nine years old the day that _Prince _Arthur and his band of knights came to our village. The other family in my house was confused but my mother knew why they had come. She bundled me out of the house and told me to run." Cedric's face flashed with anger.

"I hid behind a cart not wanting to leave my mother, but I wish I had. They were all rounded up by the knights and concerned into the house. Then that stuck up arse by the name of Prince Arthur decreed that they had all being found guilty of sorcery and treason against the crown. They were all slaughtered where they stood. And not mercifully, my mother was beaten to death by a sword pommel. I vowed then that I would always stand against Camelot and destroy Arthur and those he loved for what he did. But I was clever I knew then I didn't understand how. Like you I had being taught that magic was for good. But on that day I changed I travelled around villages and kingdoms all over these lands learning what magic was really about."

"But magic _isn't_ like that!" Merlin protested suddenly. "It's neither good nor bad it's how you use it."

"Oh how very wrong you are Merlin. Magic is to be used to one's advantage and gain, otherwise why have it!" Cedric fixed Merlin with an icy glare.

"Then when I was done and ready I set out for Camelot with just the intention of disposing of Arthur. But then I met you! I sensed you were a sorcerer and loyal to Arthur. At the same time I saw he loved you as his best friend and loyalist companion. And I'm not so very sorry to say that I decided to kill you too, preferably for Arthur to see so he would feel my pain."

"You're a madman Cedric, you should've known it would never work!" Merlin snarled.

"Well yes, you are right on that score but at least I get Arthur to pay the price. I'll just have to hide this so you have to watch Arthur die,"

Merlin paled in horror at the thought, did that mean? Was Arthur…?

"Oh don't worry Merlin, I'll kill you soon after if that's any comfort," Cedric smiled and vanished taking the precious cup of life with him. Merlin slumped to the grass and bit back a sob. What could he do now?

**There's one more chapter after this when Merlin and Cedric meet once more to decide Arthur's fate. If your in the UK enjoy BBC Merlin series 2 tonight on BBC one 6.40.**


	20. Chapter 20

Ok everyone here is the last chapter of Merlin, Arthur and the new problem, my ending might not be what you expect but no begging for another chapter, it's designed to be this way. J

**Chapter 20.**

**Merlin stared in utter despair where Cedric had been stood a second ago. He had to get that goblet of life back, or else Arthur was doomed and it seemed so was he. But where had Cedric gone? Merlin considered the fact, he would not of returned to Camelot that was suicide. He could not of gone into the forests either, thanks to Uther's new security regime the forests were now also patrolled. So if not Camelot, not the woods then that only left Mercia. It seemed reasonable, after the last meeting with Camelot, Bayard had left Camelot with an unsigned truce paper things had being uneasy between the kingdoms ever since. Bayard also tolerated magic amongst his people though he did had laws governing it. The problem was Merlin was no where near Mercia and Bayard doubtlessly would have him executed if he ever saw him again. **

**Well one problem could be solved, Merlin had memorised countless transportation spells, yet had never had the courage to use one lest he should be caught. Now was the perfect time, but what if he was wrong?**

**Gaius could never remember feeling as stressed as this since Uther's wife Igraine had gone into labour. Arthur was resting peacefully now and thankfully his wrist had stemmed the blood flow greatly. Morgana had gone to try and enquire about Merlin, whilst Gwen had gone to, under her orders, try and calm down the King and knights. Gaius as for himself was stood by the window watching the world go by and thinking. He desperately wanted to talk to Merlin or go to the Isle of the Blessed and bring him back, but Uther would never allow him to leave not with Arthur in such a precarious state. As the full emphasis of the events overwhelmed Gaius he hung his head and groaned softly. Why did this have to happen, why?**

**Cedric smiled as he landed on the battlements of Bayard's kingdom. His plan had failed on many accounts but he had substituted well. Merlin would come he was too loyal not to. His smile slipped at the realisation that Merlin must really care for Arthur to do all of this, yet he had never had someone care about him like that. Merlin should never of being a sorcerer this had being about avenging his family and friends on Arthur's hands. Not a battle of magic, not against his own kind he should of just gotten around the servant and straight to Arthur, that was his aim to destroy the prince. He should do it now! Leave the goblet here for Merlin to find only to have him arrive back to find Arthur dead. Smiling nastily Cedric put down the golden cup and transported out of Mercia and back to Camelot.**

**Merlin struggled with his emotions helplessly he wanted to get back at Cedric for hurting Arthur. Yet he had to obtain that goblet. However his instinct was screaming at him to get back to Arthur and yet Gaius would not let him near. Crunched on the floor Merlin would of given anything for someone to make up his mind for him right there and then. But of course no one would. So Merlin tried valiantly to think not as a friend but as a servant to a master. Thinking like that made it slightly easier, but he didn't get an answer. So he did the only thing he could he listened to his magic. It told him to go back to Camelot at once, something wasn't right. He stood up and made his way back to the boat, choosing the long root as he was unsure if he could face up to Arthur again knowing it was because of him that he was so badly damaged. **

**Merlin seemed to make it back in record time despite taking the long route, although maybe it just seemed to go by quickly, the sun once set had now risen again it had taken all night. Camelot Castle's highest turrets where now clearly visible through the trees and growing ever closer. Merlin considered once how beautiful those turrets had looked once he set foot near Camelot for the first time, but now they held fear, repression and loss for Merlin. Yet it was strange how he considered that to be home. Merlin brought his charge round to the front of the drawbridge for the first time ever to find it brought up. A guard addressed him directly from above.**

"**Who goes there?"**

"**It is me Merlin!" Came the reply and Merlin mentally reminded himself that to the guards the name most likely meant nothing. That was shortly confirmed.**

"**Who? What is your business here in Camelot?" The guard quizzed.**

"**I'm Prince Arthur's manservant!" Merlin stated.**

"**Yeah sure, hey Bill how many times have we heard that one?" The guard laughed back, but stopped suddenly as someone gave him a slap. Merlin looked up surprised what was going on? Then Lady Morgana's face appeared above the battlements she saw Merlin and waved enthusiastically. The guard groaned and got up off the floor. **

"**Well don't just stand there lower the bridge you idiot!" Morgana snapped. **

"**Yes Mi'lady," The guard whimpered and scurried off. Merlin smiled typical Morgana the only woman in Camelot who told the men what to do. **

**A few moments later the bridge was lowered and Merlin trotted across, Morgana was waiting for him at the entrance when he got through.**

"**Well thank goodness your back, I was beginning to get worried and so were Gaius and Gwen!"**

"**Gwen was worried about me?" Merlin asked, comforted by the thought that at least she didn't truly hate him if she was worried.**

"**Of course!" Morgana turned on Merlin then her eyes half closed. "Merlin recent events haven't changed what people think of you, if anything it's greatly improved their perspective,"**

"**Apart from Uther!" Merlin said bluntly.**

"**Actually no! His son's actions that he took to save you made Uther reconsider exactly who he was dealing with, to a certain extent your off the hook! Now hurry of that horse we must get back and see how Arthur's doing," With that she turned and strode off leaving Merlin to jog behind.**

"**How…IS Arthur?" Merlin asked cautiously, his earlier fears coming back to him.**

"**He's doing remarkably well considering, Gaius says that he'll never really use a sword properly again and that seems to of traumatised him but other than that he's not bad. Worried about you though when we had to tell him you'd disappeared."**

"**He shouldn't be worried about me I can take care of myself, though typical Arthur to be worried about swords over health." The first part of Merlin's words weren't meant, but he was finding it hard to display any kind emotion when it came to the subject of the Prince now. **

**Morgana seemed to notice it but said nothing sensing that Merlin wished to be alone with his thoughts.**

**They were in the castle courtyard now and the sun was fully up. Knights and servants alike were going about their daily business and things seemed normal enough. Except for two people Merlin and Arthur.**

**Arthur hated being stuck in bed! It was the worst thing since he had being told he couldn't play with his toy dragon anymore, he'd decided. Gaius was boring or busy, Gwen was nowhere to be seen and Morgana had gone off looking for Merlin!**

"**Why can't I just go for a walk?" He whined at Gaius.**

"**Because sire, your body is stressed and worn out and in case you haven't forgotten you have all your other injuries still, how you managed to do what you did I'll never know!" Gaius replied.**

"**But I won't go far, please don't make me beg. I won't do it!" Arthur snapped.**

"**You will stay here sire, and if I find you've moved when I get back I'll ask your father for permission to tie you to the bed, clear!"**

**Arthur tried to argue, then saw Gaius' face. "Fine I'll stay put!" Gaius nodded and left the room. **

"**Hello sire!" A voice interrupted Arthur's thoughts he looked up. Cedric.**

"**What are you doing here, get out NOW!" Arthur snarled. **

"**I wanted to come and say goodbye to you in person before you die!" Cedric smiled.**

"**What?" Arthur's mouth wouldn't form any other words.**

"**You took my family from me, you took anything and everything I had away and for what? You are nothing but a hypocrite and a murderer just like your father!" Cedric spat. "And now finally I will have my revenge," **

**He raised his hand above his head and began to chant… But he never got past the second syllable before a voice overtook his. **

"**Awkele!" Cedric's eyes widened with shock, he half turned to stare at Merlin who was stood in the doorway, backed by Morgana, Gwen, Gaius and Uther.**

"**How did you…" He got no further and fell to the ground dead.**

**Morgana stared at Merlin, Gwen stared at Gaius, Gaius stared at Cedric whilst Uther and Arthur both stared at Merlin as well. Merlin however stared at the floor, he couldn't bring himself to look at Arthur at all. Gaius was first to move, he pushed past the others to check Cedric was really dead. Gwen followed him and Morgana followed Gwen curiously. **

"**Well it's about time you got back!" Arthur said to Merlin, his voice neutral. **

**Merlin didn't reply. He continued to stare at the ground, but then something snapped inside of him. **

"**I'll go and get someone to clean up the mess!" He said and turned to leave.**

"**That's your job isn't it?" Arthur enquired jovially.**

**Merlin didn't say anything just continued to exit the room past and slightly startled Uther and turned to head downstairs. **

"**What was that about?" Came Gwen's voice.**

"**I think he need's space, he's not used to killing!" Gaius replied looking down after Merlin.**

**It wasn't that at all and they all knew it, especially Arthur, but neither of them said anymore on the matter. As for Merlin he went to go find someone else to clean up the mess, that was Cedric. But nobody ever saw the twin tears that trickled down the corners of his eyes. **

**Well that**'**s the end of the story I hope you all enjoyed it. It's open so you can make a final decision for yourselves based on how you feel.**


End file.
